


【超蝙】【精灵宝钻AU】神和他的梦

by Vealin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, M/M, The Silmarillion AU, The Silmarillion References, aesthetic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 他是和谐，是美好，宛如世间最动人的乐章





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *精灵宝钻AU  
> *Kal-El 迈雅 Bruce 精灵  
> *这是对美痴迷的重度ooc的自我娱乐，较真不得 渣文笔
> 
> 了解精灵宝钻的请随意略过我的注释，AU的bug在所难免，精灵语专有名词除了常见译名之外其他用拉丁字母拼写  
> 没有看过宝钻的旁友请随意把它当做一个神话AU 开篇的注释可能有点多

第一篇：星辰之下，太阳之前

第一日

他自纯金色的水中升起，风给予他身形。  
他见一切都是好的，幽绿苍翠的林木铺满了大地，唯有雪峰在金晖的照耀下像凝固的火炬。  
届时没有声响，因为那行走的，尚未降生；那聒噪的，尚未觉醒 。他预见着，知晓着他们的到来。  
光，仿佛这个新生的世界只有光是唯一的实在，凡是明亮的，皆化为荡漾的热浪。  
他舒展开光洁无暇的身体，投入这气息万变的天空。  
于是又有了雨，清亮的水珠落在他脸上令他不胜惊喜。  
待他再睁开眼时，欧尔瑁 的光辉为他镀上坚不可摧的战甲，他的双眼摄入光，便与它永恒地化为一体。

这一日持续了很久很久。在他踏上大地前高山已崛地而起，种子已长成参天大树。只是繁花还未盛开，百鸟还未吟唱。  
这一日结束于黑暗、暴虐和死亡。他还没来得及细细欣赏，春日的阿尔达就结束在雷霆的妒火中 

生命中金色的花朵恍如一场梦，醒时化作滂沱大雨和迷雾围绕着他，大地再度陷入昏暗。  
他来到那海湾，最初他降生的地方，久久地凝视着天空古老的星辰，它们古老得让他忘了自己的年纪，那是大地上唯一的光明。他听着无尽的水声翻腾、拍打，乐声总在他耳边响起 。  
至此，他还没有得见自身的面容，更不知道他所行之处有欧尔瓦 昂扬起头欢迎，或是凯尔瓦 远远地追随他却不敢靠近。就这样又不知过了多久，大地转到微光交织的暮色，冰蓝色的赫路因在地平线上第一次燃烧然后群星升起 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 此时雅凡娜尚未在阿尔达创造动物，伊露维塔的子女仍在沉睡中。雅凡娜 大地之后，植物女神，众多的植物和动物都在她心胸中孕育成形  
> 2 Ormal 维拉放在南方的巨灯，意思是“极高等的黄金”，在巨灯纪的时候大地处于不变的白昼之中。  
> 3 此处意指米尔寇摧毁巨灯，从此阿尔达大地与海洋的形状便不对称了。米尔寇 和阿尔达的主宰曼威出自同源的兄弟，曾是力量最强大的维拉之一，后骄傲堕落成为黑暗君王，破坏世界的秩序并多次与维拉交战  
> 4 指爱努的大乐章，在众爱努进入一亚宇宙之前已在永恒的殿堂中奏响过乐章，这个物质宇宙便大致依照着他们的奏乐而演化。可以说爱努们是知道世界大致发展格局的但每个纪元依旧有新生未知的事物进入世界  
> 5olvar 雅凡娜所照管的植物 意思是”根生于地，会成长的东西”  
>  kelvar 雅凡娜所照管的动物 意思是”会快跑的东西”  
> 6Helluin 天狼星 意思是”冰蓝色的”据说Helluin首次升上天空的时候精灵在Cuiviénen湖畔苏醒了。


	2. Chapter 2

他在北方的森林漫游了许多年。浓密的阴影恪守了生命的时间，森林被黑暗的浓雾掩埋陷入昏昏沉睡。  
有时他也抛去肉身的形体，任自己如火的灵魂在大地上穿行。  
那是他第一次在如镜的水中看到自己的成为燃烧着的光明，而他的温度恰好让植物悄然苏醒，让倒映着群峰和森林的湖泊温暖不至冰冷。  
他从不和自己的姐妹 一样，挥霍生命的气息注入赠予的秘火，将其助燃成熊熊燃烧的烈焰，过分耀眼的光芒也许会夺走一切生命，化翠谷为荒漠，他爱如音乐般流淌的温和美丽，就像当初欧尔瑁将他裹在温柔的金涛里，柔和的光辉与他的灵魂的火焰融为一体。  
远古无与伦比的光辉就这样只留存在他一人体内，那些久久凝望他的精灵总会在心中浮现纯洁无暇的图景，那呼唤他们回望过去之辉煌的声音如此强烈，以至于他们情愿迷失在一片圣光中直到世界终结。

孤独的神只有天鹅为伴，他坐在如锆石般纯净的湖边望向自己清晰的面庞和躯体，如此年轻又美丽。可他尚不知年轻为何物因为不曾目睹老去；他不曾明白美丽何以呈现，因为他从未在另一双眼中望见自己的身形。他只是看见他自己，既惊又喜，他是无名，是存在,他就是他自己。

天鹅围绕着他，那些美丽的生物¬——美丽，是的他不知为何这个词首先出现在他的思绪中——一定是被众神不小心遗漏在黑暗的阿尔达大地，他想伸手抚顺它们洁白的羽毛，告诉它们并不是被遗弃的孩子。  
它们看到那光，便被吸引过来，像未出世的花朵在他周身盘旋，伏在他膝头，或将脖颈缠绕着他的，贴在他的胸膛上贪恋他的体温。他与天鹅相伴，睡在它们之间，世界安静得只剩下树林的呢喃和天鹅的仰颈伸吭。  
直到来自远方的呼唤再次探入他的思绪，召唤他回到被守护的疆域。同胞们向他诉说着维林诺的荣光与美丽，万钟齐鸣之城里镶银的喷泉和闪耀的穹顶，最后浮现在他眼前的是金银交汇的双圣树。他的内心渴望那光明，无一尚未被邪恶彻底腐化的生灵不向往并热爱它们。

于是他起身了，天鹅们恋恋不舍地与他一同飞翔。

这一夜也很长 ，他在西边的海岸歇息，他的天鹅依然留恋这里。这个湖泊似海洋一般大，幽蓝的湖面只反射星光，山峦全都披上了靛青的面纱，山毛榉绯红的叶子像羽毛般轻柔地浮在空中。  
他降落在树冠上，脚尖轻轻地触碰到新生的绿叶，任风筛过他的身体，在星光下感受万物的存在，这使他的神绪飞扬。他的天鹅们下到小溪，听见它们戏水的声音也是好的，感谢雅凡娜，这就是生命，和谐、优雅，美丽，他想道。

遁着水花溅落的声音，他向东边的浓林走去，待他拨开层层红叶，那声音却像丝绸一样悄无声息地滑落不知所踪。这是颗嵌在半山腰的宝石，高远处的涓涓细流汇聚在这里，又捻成一丝银线往下淌去。  
突然水面承载的星空被打破了，池水给他披上的衣裳从肩胛处滑下，一点点破碎成泛着星光的水花，还有一些依依不舍地留在他白皙的背上。背后误入领地的观察者为眼前的一幕惊得杵在原地，不，飘在原地一动不动，他注视着那美丽的生物优雅地坐在瀑布边的大卵石上，随着他双臂细嫩的肌肉微微颤动，指尖流淌出如清风和波涛的乐声，残余的点点星火落回它们原来的海洋。  
他注意到他近乎透明的尖耳廓，那是精灵，从沉睡中觉醒的伊露维塔的儿女！他喜悦地想到，像他被眼前的画面深深地吸引，如第一次在永恒的殿堂里看到一亚演化一般，黑发的精灵斜侧着扬起了头，他看到他湿润的睫毛闪着微光，他的歌声伴他的琴声而起，像池子上的水汽氤氲缠绕不散去，旋律直抵深空和大海，星星的火焰在他的世界飘摇，像水，把他托起又让他浸没在一个无边无际的海洋里，让听到那旋律的人也一同卷入其中。他的歌声有某种鼓舞人心的意蕴，旁观者的世界寂静了下去，大乐章的回旋一霎时寂灭了，不知道是沉浸在极大的喜悦还是震撼中，忽然乐声在一瞬间如决堤的洪水向他倾泻下来，一如其最高昂的部分，创世之初直至世界终结的画面如风暴来袭。然后他的第三支旋律渐渐平缓下去，耳边响起精灵美妙的歌喉和背影，他想起了日后一切繁花似锦的美丽和辉煌，言语的意愿冲向他的嘴边，却没有发出一声，他怕惊动了这个精灵，且不会他们的言语。

直到天鹅扑棱着翅膀来寻他，它们为他拉开纯白的帷幕好让他转身看见他，在万籁俱静中沉溺在金色的光辉里，他没有着任何衣饰，山毛榉是他的衣是他的冠绣出变幻无穷的花纹，织就他金红色的袍子和旖旎的在风中的青色披风，风掠起他的发丝化作跳动的火焰，无数的光从他身上流溢而过，他像一个驾着云彩的神突然出现在这里。

随着他转身的动作，肌肉的线条起伏有致谱成轻盈的乐章，比竖琴在他指尖溢出的乐声更美。他的手抚上肩膀，将乌黑的长发尽数捋去一侧，垂落在他修长的大腿上。神注意到他光洁的脚踝，他带着属于尚年轻的世界，带着暮色中的优雅，脚踝微微向外拐带动膝盖，动作温润得像在蜂蜜上划过的花朵。

精灵的眼中满是惊讶，他瞪大的双眼像映着火光的宝石，眼里的湛蓝交织着宇宙深处星云的色彩，烟云从刹那收紧的瞳孔中能够渐渐散开。不自觉地，他淡色的唇抿起，滑过一个转瞬即逝的笑容，可是神抓住了它，它在无限记忆的宝库中永远地绽放着，它就是他的生意盎然。他抛开草木的衣冠飘到水面上方，不惊扰他们在林中的优美倒影一丝一毫。那黑发的精灵扬起头对上那双燃烧的目光，犹如日光下的大海在他眸中翻腾不息，就好像月光已经洒满他们的脸庞，安眠在永恒的梦之国土之前夜莺开始歌唱。

他降落在精灵身侧，对方没有抗拒只是拉起了一些散落在礁石上沾染着水汽而半透明的白袍缠绕在腰间，他能感觉到他冰冷如白玉的肌肤是怎样的触感，每一根发丝仿佛由他亲手梳过。忽然再次抚上他肩膀的欲望让他探出手——感受他的掌心温度残留的欲望如此强烈，却在体温能布施温暖的地方戛然停住， 

你不准这样做，任何人不准这样做。

但是精灵闭上了那双摄人心魄的眼睛，一只手肘往后撑着缓缓躺下像是对他的默许，他飘起来轻轻撩开披在他胸膛上的发丝，将来可以撼动巨岩的手此时几乎颤抖了，不，这更像他在永恒中的一个梦，这不应存于世间。他飘到与精灵只有一指之遥的距离，鼻翼勾过他左胸下方，将唇贴在他的胸膛上，静听身下平稳有力的搏动，这不是任何一个缥缈的梦。那双体温稍低的手搭在他的肩上，起先是若有若无的触碰，然后与那光明与温暖之子紧紧相拥。

这是他羽毛洁白的大鸟，他想将他的脖子紧紧缠绕上他的，将他带到大鹰才见过的天空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定Kal-El是将来驾驭日船的迈雅阿瑞恩的兄弟  
> 从巨灯倒下在月亮升起以前，中洲都在黑暗中除了星光没有别的光亮


	3. Chapter 3

“Umil Quendë.”他睁眼时那双眸子对了过来，他们从黑夜中睡下又在夜里醒来，“Mana lyé nál?” 热息喷在他的耳廓上。  
他们躺在银叶菊点缀的草地上，发丝靡乱地交缠在一起，那些银白色的雪花绽放在地上，星星点点的，森林的背景就像天空一样广袤。

他听着像歌声一般的话语，并不解其意，可是彻底爱上了他们之间的第一句话。也许乐声之所以美丽因为聆听者无一全然理解它的意蕴，那谱曲者亦是，乐声是在激情的操纵下作为礼物送到人间的。但是听众会明白那自生的生命如何演化，就像他现在从对方安静又期待的姿态中看到的是好奇的探寻。

如何告诉他？如何述说他永恒的存在和创世的荣光，如何让他得见覆灭不再的欧尔瑁和伊路因 ，如何带他游历大半个中洲去看尽生命的百态？

他将手指插入精灵的发丝，托住他的后脑勺，在他已经鲜红得像丰收的百果一样的唇上紧接着落下一吻，另一只手将他从草坪上托起，摩挲着沾着草籽而更富生机的造物，想就这样一直爱抚着依恋着他的精灵不要离去，他紧紧地扣住他细软的腰身想与他融为一体，然后他带精灵进入自己混沌未开的记忆的宫殿，在没有时间的地方，精灵也不知道自己的思绪停留了多久，在一个绵长的深吻中他看到了闻所未闻的世界，一个美得令人窒息的世界，大地对称而起伏有致，永恒而温暖的白昼是不变的存在，一个大能的种族推起高山挖平谷底，造就星空点亮世界。回到这个世界中温暖的怀抱里的他，深深地望向那汪近在咫尺因欲望而染成深蓝色的海，扭动了一下身体示意他放开，他突然把地上的人拉起来，“Calima “我可以这么叫你吗？你是我从来没有见过的光明，就在我身边这样闪耀地发光。他拉起那双温暖的大手，他的精灵笑了，这次不是落入池水中就悄然不见的水花，而是将他俊俏的面容融化的笑容，像孩子打开了自己最期待的礼物那般，像生命自身的喜欢在他脸上洋溢。拉着他在林间的草坪上奔跑。

“Cennen hendutya, calima lá éli ilyë.” 精灵用只有自己听得见的声音说道，声音随即被风切散了，可是他听得清清楚楚，他发现自己爱上这个精灵发出的每一个音节，暂时装作听不懂的样子吧 ，因为你有永远充裕的时间，听他说出每一个单词让他带你去看这个世界。笑声，就像无需隐藏的爱意散落在森林里。直到他们并排坐在湖边，他指着刚刚从地平线上升起的火红的星星，侧过头看着精灵，睁大了水灵灵的眼睛，“Carnil” 好想告诉他，亲爱的你不要用这双太可爱的眼睛这样看着我，它的光辉是猩红色的是烧红的铁与剑的颜色，那是战争的颜色啊，可是你听不明白。  
于是精灵只是俯身亲吻了一下他的手指——Ela！他的味道就像刚抽芽的薄荷，还有山茶和柠檬的，更多是他前所未知的——他继续认真地说道，eleni，星辰是他们最钟爱的事物；远方朦胧昏暗的暮色是  
undóme；抚上光滑的银灰色树干，那是挺拔美丽的feren，你看这里有那么多美丽的山毛榉，你应该叫它们ferni，还有.....他转过身将食指放对方的微启的双唇上，peu——仰起头吻上比他高了半个头的男子。

安静的夜晚他们在林间依偎，当雨水来临的时候就到山洞里躲避，每一天——其实没有计时的方法——他们从满足的睡梦中醒来，为世界中一切看到的听到的感受到的命名，他赋予了他们生命般，行走在黑夜的阿尔达却感觉柔光倾泻下来，世界在他的微笑歌声中愈发地可爱了起来，至少那个聆听者是这么觉得的。

直到一天精灵在湖边累了歇息，靠在那双温暖有力的肩膀上，突然耳边传来那具身体的主人的低沉而稳重的声音

“Kal——El——” 

“你是说你叫Cal-El吗？Cála Elen闪耀的星辰？多美的名字……”怀抱中的精灵见他终于会说话了，无比惊喜，“可我觉得你比天上所有的星星更明亮，像...火焰...对……但是比它们都温柔。”

不，他想说的是你像闪耀的星辰 可是一时间他找不到词语组成句子来纠正他，也罢，他本无名，精灵给他冠名Kal-El，那便是他的名字。

“Essenyanna Taurendil ná”  
“我叫Taurendil 它在我们一族的方言中是森林之友的意思，或者，你也可以叫我布鲁斯，我的朋友都叫我这个名字，我们是朋友吧？”  
卡尔笑着点点头，化作一只大鹰舒展开金色羽翼的翅膀  
“你愿意上来看那个不一样的天空吗？没有迷雾笼罩星星。”

晚安，我的小精灵，自从我上爱你便爱上了你的种族，如今我一定要走了，你会记得我但也许只在最深的梦里。

第二天，布鲁斯独自在和卡尔初见的瀑布下醒来，仿佛身边还留着他的余温。  
也许叫卡尔男人从没有来过这里，他想道，这是一个多么荒唐又美丽的梦境？一滴眼泪顺他的脸颊滑下，落在水中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umil Quendë. Mana lyé nál? “你不是精灵，那你究竟是什么？”  
>  Ormal和Illuin是两盏巨灯的名字  
> Cennen hendutya, calime lá éli ilyë. ”I saw your eyes, bright beyond all stars.”  
> 以及上文的Calima的意思是”bright”，在昆雅语中C，K代表相同的音值，K多用于拼写外来词汇。Calima作为对卡尔的爱称对于他会想到用卡尔这个词是有关系的。  
> 设定卡尔有“精神交流”的能力，据知维拉们是有这项能力的。他在将布鲁斯拉进他的思绪的同时，也了解了布鲁斯的记忆，所以同时了解了诞生不久的精灵族的语言文化  
>  Carnil 是一个火红色的星星，可能是火星  
> 氪星语的卡尔-El正好对应昆雅语的卡尔-（=cal-）”shine”，el（诗体、古体的） “star”下文的Cála Elen就是Shining star的意思


	4. Chapter 4

而你，似乎的确没有存在过。  
我问遍了族人，没有人说见过一位温柔又明亮的神明，除了那位随马鸣和号角声来的骑手 。当然，他是容光焕发的美，向外喷薄的力量就像声音穿透万物的维拉罗玛一般洪亮。  
那不会是你。  
于是我又去问一花一木，我抚摸着它们的茎干，低声唤你的名字，像星光一样洒在地上。  
我记得你的神采是纯粹的光明，从来与力量和和征服无关，它们是在天空翱翔的你才会有的优雅。  
森林也不曾回应我，仿佛与你一同说好了般，要把我的梦境彻底埋掉。

父亲说，有时神灵会在梦中向我们现形，尤其在泉水边。他的梦境向他揭示了彼岸的光辉，铺满闪亮的钻石粉尘的街道，没有一朵花儿会凋谢，万物不曾朽坏。听着我们对新家园的向往和期待，我竟然有些怅然，也许是静止的美紧紧攫住了我的思绪，也许是因为你从此以后再没有来到我的梦中。

后来再也没有听到过母亲的歌声。暗影不时地从北方落下，而有一天，它将我们的夜莺吞没了。父亲带上弓箭驰向黑暗中寻她，却再没有回来。我不愿记起那段悲伤被笼罩的岁月中，我的脸颊多少次被泪水洗净，是父亲的好友阿尔弗雷德协助我处理繁杂的事务，接管这个并不容易的家族。  
悲伤从那时候开始从来不曾减少，只是随时间点点滴滴落下有些沉到海底，有些埋入大地，有些划在我们心里，而有些则剐上皮肉，鲜血淋漓。  
战争要来了。又会有多少眼泪如雨落下？  
北方传来来自地狱的怒吼和铁蹄践踏的声音，大地都在颤抖，黑得像虚空般的烟散发着恶臭从地平线也望不尽的远方飘过来，甚至都遮蔽了我们最爱的星光。赤红的火光在重重铁骑的围栏之外像喷薄的火山一样爆发。  
诸神的怒气盘旋在天空，战争无休止地持续下去，当我们以为要永生在黑暗和恐慌中度日，突然有一天，绝望悲愤的嘶吼传来，自那以后黑雾散去，金甲闪烁的使者前来邀我们前去西方圣地，说那是维拉的旨意。那些大能者，让我隐约想起了一些更壮阔的图景，远在时间之外。巨灯、金色的海风、树木生长的声音、远至星辰被造就的记忆，它们化作一闪而过的碎片在我眼前划过，然后我想起了你在山巅上如明星之子一般，对我说着充满智慧而温柔的言语，你的言语就可以在我们周围点起篝火。而我快记不起来你说过的话了，“你会离开吗？”你没有说什么只是笑着低下了头。多么可笑，度过了一个漫长而黑暗的岁月之后我竟然仍对一个模糊的梦难以释怀。  
在那段年轻气盛的岁月里，我相信时间会治愈一切，太过坚定地相信一些事情让我又犯了一个错误。在我几乎认定几十年前的梦不过是缥缈而过的云烟时，在贝烈瑞安德，在我即将登上启程西渡时，决心放弃中洲的一切牵挂时，我看见了你，在浑身黄金造就的铠甲和极尽繁复而庄严的花冠的装扮下，你舒展你镀金一般的翅膀，风将他们吹拨得利刃一般。在万物的主宰身边，像极了神明的模样，不该这么说，因为你本就是高高在上的圣灵。  
回忆和梦境装不下的东西，也许应该放下。  
你好像读懂我的心思一般，无时不刻地在我身边，却再没有用那双碧蓝的双眸中的光辉照耀到我，从此以后千年的岁月里都不曾有。有时，我在海风吹拂得到的窗前，散开的纱帐洋洋洒洒地浮在空中，在柔光交织下，我的影子落在紫藤花的怀抱里，仿佛有一双大手轻轻地护着我，还有他柔情的目光注视着我，可我并不知道是他还是她，我从来没有见过那个人。花园里总是百花绽放从未凋谢，也许我曾闭上眼睛热切又期待地问过百花的女神，我美吗？她没有回应我，柳条轻轻地落下摇曳的倩影便是默许了。也许我不曾问过，在中洲时百花还未出世，在阿门洲时的我似乎已经过了那个充满好奇的年纪，过去的记忆太过漫长以致错位。是真实或被虚构的半生并不重要，重要的是我所记得的。我们会热爱双圣树的光辉，用尽歌谣赞美它们，在我们有生之年的岁月里，在世界终结之前和之后都会传颂它们。我仿佛明白了，原来我们都只是爱美丽的事物而已，美化在万物中。

我没有去曼督斯，好让我抱着一线希望不必面对最坏的结果 。  
起初我在铺满蛋白石和水晶的海滩上雕刻着一尊尊石像。借着蒙福之地的威荣，没有能侵蚀大理石的海风。平静又光辉的岁月回想起来总是一晃而过，其实也很漫长，直到海滩边的宅邸中满满都是父母和好友生前栩栩如生的形象。我用蓝宝石做他们的双眸，就和生前的他们一样¬——是的，我希望他们只是与我阴阳相隔而已，死亡在那段岁月里是多么平和的结局。后来我离开了家，将族内的一切事物全权交给了阿尔弗雷德，印戒戴在他手上比我更合适，他总是能应付好一切，无论战乱还是和平的岁月，哪怕现在最大的悲伤只是两个精灵追求同一个少女，而有一方必然带着怅惘离去。  
但我们不会忘记拿起剑时的感觉，火与血相融。至少我们这些出生在众神之战前的诺多精灵不会忘记。骑上我的银辉，我叫它Tyelepelë ，它浑身银白色，在雾气笼罩的黑暗之地也像一道银色的闪电刺穿而过。它和我一起在阿门洲的疆域上驰骋，我们去遍了极北和极南之地，只有世界的边缘能阻挡我的步伐，只是潜下心来研究地理和草药的功效便不知过了多久，没有人知道我究竟去到了哪里，只是偶尔会遇到出猎的王子们，与他们同行甚久，在交流和切磋下我的剑术大有长进，他们也为我带来精灵家园的一切消息。然后在某一处青翠美丽的河谷边也许我们便会分别，下一次相遇不知会在何时何方。这样的岁月真的很容易想一直过下去，不知不觉地完成世界的历程。

费艾诺的誓言对我而言像是一种解脱，  
“动身上路吧！”他的声音穿透我们每个人热血的身体，  
“你们还有什么没有失去？如今黑暗已经让一切归于平等！”  
“回到中洲！回到觉醒湖畔！那里有晴朗的星空和甜美的泉水，四周大地广阔无边，回到自由子民的家园吧！”  
“我们将成为阿尔达之福乐与美丽的主宰！独独我们，将成为那无瑕之光的主人。”

我虽然不曾见过精灵宝钻的光辉——我早已离开提力安城，直到突如其来的黑暗将我召回——可是并不遗憾，我已经见过绝尘的美丽。那声声呐喊在人群中激流回荡，激起了快被岁月磨平的感情。而我在那场最盛大也最悲伤的庆典中又看到了你，在Elerrína“众星为冠”之巅，你化为其中一颗星辰，手持曼威的权杖，淡漠的神情中没有喜悦或悲伤。你不会在黑暗的广场上看到我，你的光辉已经点亮过那和泉水一样甜美的年岁和我，却不是现在的，我已化为黯影遁退在世界漫漫的黑暗中。

没有歌谣记述横渡坚冰海峡的功绩，因为那里太过悲伤我们不愿提起。沉入寒冷彻骨的海水时，我以为终于可以离开这具肉体忘记这一世无论悲伤或美丽记忆。可是我错了，命运并不会放过受诅咒的我们，不知道过了多久我才在礁石上醒来，迷迷糊糊地看见纯白的静谧中有火光闪烁，前来寻我的人的脚步声渐渐近了，一个高瘦的身影跑过来，后边跟着许多精灵，他跪在我身边用披风把我裹起来，我想对他说些什么才发现自己冻僵得说不出一句话来。  
“少爷，我应该庆幸找到的不是你的尸体。”听到阿尔弗雷德的声音让我完全放下了心来，我不知道对我依旧活着应该庆幸还是付之一笑，那种苦涩的笑。

在我父母离我而去，一同长大的好友几乎尽数过世之后我依旧活了下来。久违的沙滩和和森林为我们洗礼，月亮第一次升起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伟大的骑手指维拉之一欧洛米，第一个发现精灵的维拉，Valaroma是他的号角  
>  传说最初的半兽人是被米尔寇抓取扭曲心智并被折磨得不成人形的精灵，而且不会自然老死去。如果他父母的亡魂不在曼督斯的殿堂等待转世，那么很有可能被抓取腐化成了半兽人。
> 
> 这里提及的战争是维拉发现精灵之后决意与米尔寇开战，攻破乌图姆诺并囚禁了米尔寇的“众神之战”原文是“the War of Powers”  
> 费艾诺的演讲部分，大致参考译林版的《精灵宝钻》


	5. Chapter 5

第二篇  
阳光之下 黯影之中

当月亮跨越苍穹七次，阿瑞恩驾着日船出现在西方的天空，第一次点燃佩罗瑞群山，万物在惊喜和热切的喜悦中迎来第一个破晓，太阳纪元就这样开始了。日光下的大地充满朝气亦有死亡的气息，它们在阿尔达的第二度春天交织着，日月的明亮不同星辰和暮色的幽邃。白炽的光明象征着第二支儿女的命运，热烈地燃烧，匆忙地逝去，但是他们的生命在不断的重奏下不曾衰弱。但是在埃尔达眼中的时间流逝的方式渐渐变了模样：每一天的轮转和一个纪年 的长度变得模糊，无论是昼夜更替还是春去秋来，岁月只是被匆匆变化的光影连住，无数个白日可以汇成一天，黑夜亦是，用他们的话来说，是“恍如一日的年岁”。  
许多精灵回忆自己在阳光下的往事时，总是带着惊愕，难以置信自己度过的年岁竟如此之长，至少于人类来说是如此，而其中伴随着的变异和悲伤愈发加重他们灵魂的负担和肉体的消磨，他们开始渴望不变的光辉，唯有纯净的静美方能抚慰他们的心灵，也只有如他们所说的“物质的毁伤”深重如此，埃尔达才会多么感念昔日维林诺的福乐。至少现在的诺多精灵没有这份对海水的渴望，他们行走时带着疾行的风，眼中满是灿烂的光辉，朝气蓬勃。

布鲁斯在第一缕晨光洒到他脸上时醒来，他们的军队在森林中扎寨。第一日的太阳是此后所有日子中不能比拟的灿烈，四下的精灵皆为升起的星体的发出起此彼伏的赞叹。布鲁斯倚坐在主帐的王座边，日光透过斑斓的琉璃绚烂地映照在他脸上。他凝视着天空中的光源出了神，他在思考，可思考的方向是他也不知道的。  
他是第一日中少数对阿纳保持沉默的人。最后他收起暮色般的衣摆，手持漆黑的长剑，起身离开了阳光照耀之地。强烈的对比从那时候开始，日光之下，黯影渐深。

太阳年过得很快，快得他们挚爱的王已经在险峻的山岩中建起坚固的堡垒，流水声潺潺，一圈一环地环绕着岩石淌下，直至晶亮的宝石和绚丽的大理石已装点起宏伟的殿堂。布鲁斯的家就在法洛斯高地森林附近，那处林地边的庄园冠有韦恩这个古老的姓氏，岁月给它积淀下的不仅仅是名声还有财富——领主与纳国斯隆德之王的交情也是不可忽略的因素。  
传言远在维林诺生活的时期，他们这位行踪不定的黑发领主就与第三家族的王子交好，他们一起探讨过雕刻的技法、诗歌的华彩，最终却都各自踏上旅行之路。也许出生较早的精灵们依旧记得，那段迷幻的岁月的最后一瞥：在漫长的和平年代，远离安格班合围的南方，这位出身远自觉醒湖畔的精灵领主夜夜在他的庄园举行盛大的宴会，精灵少女们宴会上动人的舞姿和闪耀的珠宝，在他的厅堂里闪闪发亮，她们如云的裙摆和在野芹花开的青翠的草地上起伏摇摆，伴随着长笛、竖琴和乐响。只有极少几次，宴会的主人才会出现，放下他如绸缎的黑发，身穿没有任何珠宝点缀的黑纱制成的长袍，他只在歌舞声最安静的一角看似在冥想般垂下如羽的睫毛，摇晃着银杯中的佳酿——他只是太累以致睡着了，睡眠总是医治伤痕最好的良药。如果Findaráto 与Taurendil同坐一席，如金晖般灿烂的王侯坐在主位，布鲁斯，那个像优雅的黑猫般伏在在躺椅上的黑发精灵也许会重拾乐器，轻声低奏。精灵王国中最俊美和尊贵的两位未婚配男士抵膝而坐，如此美好的画面不知引起多少少女的艳羡。可是没有人听见芬罗德俯身对他说的话语，他们的依旧是那么优雅仿佛没有一片阴影落在他们头上：  
“布鲁斯，你的肉体迟早会由你的对它的暴行和滥用而消磨殆尽。我感到悲伤，因为我察觉到你心中的estel 已经支离破碎，那于我们埃尔达是极大的不幸。”  
那个被唤名的精灵缓缓睁开眼，望向天空，好像那是望不尽的虚空。“Ingoldo，这个世界上太多人已经没有希望了，你让我相信伊露维塔迟早会介入世界，给予每个人福乐？我不相信这一套，”他坐起来，顺起桌边的酒杯，“当然，我更不会听信那不能提名者的鬼话。我知道的是大敌就在我们的北方，如今他的奸细和爪牙绕过林顿山脉潜入南方，森林已经不安全了，更糟糕的是据我所知它们在策划着什么可怖的行动，然而我们对此一无所知 。” 甜美的歌声在他们身边盘旋，却有些微凉。  
“你看，你依旧关心着你的子民，比我国下任何一位领主更勇敢地孤身在黑夜中狩猎，抵御着来自南方的威胁，你还默默地帮助着西迁的人类，我并不是不知道你的所作所为啊，你对这个世界也没有完全丧失信心。”  
布鲁斯站了起来，转身看着他的王，眼神中滞留了些许遥远的回忆  
“我只是不想看到被魔影笼罩的森林再吞噬另一个孩子的母亲，或者是哪一个父亲的儿子。”  
他仰头把杯中的美酒一口饮尽，欲言又止，眼神无聚焦地看着动人的舞会，对他身后的王子淡淡地落下话语，“今天就到这里吧，我困了。”  
他走了，再次消失在黑夜中，背上的刀伤并未痊愈，暗红色的血花在黑色的布料上一点点洇开，除非剥去他的伪装的外壳没有人能看见他伤痕累累的身体和灵魂。我将拥抱黑暗，了却光明的祈愿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里指yén 相当于144个太阳年  
>  Finrod、Findaráto和Ingoldo都指芬罗德·费拉贡德，Finrod是他原名的辛达林语形式，Findaráto是他泰勒瑞语的原名，而Ingoldo则是他的母名，他的兄弟姐妹们常以最后一个名称呼他
> 
> 关于estel
> 
> “那是人类所谓的‘希望’，”芬罗德说，”我们则谓之‘阿姆迪尔’（Amdir），即‘憧憬’。然而还有另一种扎根更深，我们谓之‘埃斯泰尔’（Estel），即‘信赖’。它不因世间百态而动摇，因为它并非来自经验，而是来自我们的天性和最初存在。如果我们当真是‘一如希因’，‘至尊者的儿女’，那么祂就决不会容忍自己的儿女被人夺去——莫说是任何大敌，就连我们自己也不可以。祂全部的设计，主旨都必然在于祂儿女的欢乐；这是埃斯泰尔的最终根基，我们哪怕推敲终结时也依然牢记。 “   
> ——《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》 （Athrabeth Finrod Ah Andreth）


	6. Chapter 6

他曾经对陌生又熟悉的中洲怀着一份温情，在他抱着自己的养子，双手沾满了他的源源不断从喉管喷涌出的鲜血之前。  
半兽人的粗钝刀口在杰森细嫩的脖子上划过极其难看的大口子，不过是和平年代的一场小冲突，不过是一个平淡无奇的夜晚又死了一个无足轻重的人。布鲁斯抱着杰森的身体，颤抖不止，这是他父母不知所踪之后这个精灵第一次流下眼泪，滚烫的泪水落在那孩子脸上。

他想起第一天怎样在被人遗弃的破屋子里找到他，冬日的寒风将他吹得瑟瑟发抖，那个不过七八岁的孩子在睡梦中紧紧将他抱住，那么贪恋他身上的温暖。他把他带回庄园，第一次教他射箭，第一次教他开口说精灵的话语，那些画面一点不曾褪色。  
布鲁斯不知道哪一次他漫游回来这孩子就要垂暮老去，不知道哪一次箭伤就会要了他的命。所以他渐渐在家呆得久了，心中有了牵挂。那个人类的孩子长得很快，在精灵眼中更是如此。  
他像一只欢乐的小鸟，披着青翠的羽毛唱着百灵鸟的歌，在庄园的大宅和花园中跳跃着、试飞着，给玫瑰园来带了更芬芳的生机。布鲁斯发现原来他都记得，记得他在夕阳下看着杰森毫无瑕疵的笑容。

“Atya ”他扯着布鲁斯的衣角说，灰色的眸子水灵水灵地转着，似乎还没有参透这个词的含义。

就像有了自己的孩子。

他笑了，记不得上一次是什么时候这样笑过，如秋风卷起的落叶在余晖下再次被赋予生命。他将那孩子抱起来紧紧拥入怀里。就算必死的命运迟早会将他们分离，他也发誓会好好珍惜每一个与他相伴的日子——像他曾经错失过的那些

而不是像现在这样，黯淡的星空下颤抖的双手托着他逐渐冰冷的身体。他不过才十几岁而已！与他相处的日子甚至不如他手下雕琢一件玉石所用的时间长！小鸟的羽毛被鲜红染得一塌糊涂，再也不会飞翔，最后那个孩子吐着血沫对他说：您一定要好好活下去。  
为什么？为什么他说的甚至不是一句我爱你？他有资格这么说，可是他用尽最后的力气在残忍的死亡来临前，对他说的却是让这个永生的精灵好好活下去。  
布鲁斯捂着那具已经冰冷的尸体，寒意自大地深处伸出魔爪抓住他残破不堪的披风。他大笑得发抖，盘踞在枯林的蝙蝠被那狂乱的笑声惊飞。


	7. Chapter 7

“少爷，您不回来参加几次都是以您名义举办的宴会吗？”  
“我已经象征性地出现过了……”  
“只在自愈的速度更不上消耗的时候……”

“夏日之门的宴会上有位贵族小姐让我向您转达对您的仰慕之情，您也许可以考虑一下？”  
“回敬她什么你明白的。”这个黑发的精灵男子甚至没有抬头，随手将一缕落在眼前的长发往后梳去，右手依旧执笔笔快速地批阅着公文，夜巡归后的日常公务够他将黑夜延伸到白天。他的面庞依旧精致而美丽，像嵌在黑曜石中的水晶一般，而困倦和无谓已经成为他眼眶下的阴影。

“少爷，您应该多回家。”  
“阿福，我早就没有家了。”  
他罩上漆黑的斗篷随呼啸的风声消失在林中

直到一天  
漆黑的夜里下着如倒的大雨，布鲁斯迟迟没有回来，直到东方鱼肚白的时候，经一夜雨水和血水冲刷的他浑身湿透，马背上放着一个重伤不醒的孩子，那是一个人类的孩子，像极了先前被葬于大海的杰森。  
他就是没法看着那个孩子死在那些恶心的生物的刀斧下。  
如果他不在奥克抢掠伊甸人的村庄时救下他，就像他第二次面对杰森的死却毫无补救的办法一般。  
他一路追踪着那支奥克的部队，可是等他赶上他们时，他们已经摧毁了那个村庄，正在进行最后的追杀。与其说是追杀更像是狩猎和折磨，以满足它们胜利之后的恶心趣味。布鲁斯赶到时，那支部队的首领正在玩弄最后村庄里最后一户人家，带上五六个小喽啰在个个方位埋伏这追逐那对母女，玩腻了他们的惊恐的样子才施予恩惠了结他们的性命。  
那个母亲正抱着孩子四处逃跑。布鲁斯在黑暗中瞄准了奥克的头领，一箭致命，在混乱中他救下了那个受了伤的孩子，等他回去救他的母亲时，那里只剩下残破的肢体。  
他的返程是和奥克的一路拼杀，无所谓再多一刀伤痕，只要不致命就可以，皮肉伤迟早会痊愈，痊愈得不留下一点痕迹，那些锥心般刺痛的地方照样光洁美丽，真是讽刺。

回到庄园的布鲁斯直接丢弃了混杂着精灵和奥克的血的外衣，在浴室前胡乱地把衣服全部脱下，单手撑在门框上许久，他早已不是那个纤细又脆弱的精灵，几百年来他的历练，造就了柔韧而精实的躯体，不顾那些可怕的伤口还是无数的擦伤，他需要水再度温暖他的身体。千年前被魔影笼罩的森林再度浮现在他眼前，此刻他不知道救下这个孩子究竟是对是错。

 

“小家伙到哪里去了？”  
天黑了的西贝烈瑞安的依旧危机四伏，布鲁斯找遍了庄园附近森林都没有找到。下午练习射箭的孩子一定是走向了森林深处。  
布鲁斯带上自己的近卫军向更远的南方驰去。他感到轮回的印迹提前在他身上发生了，至少这一回他不能在看着自己的孩子死去，再一次地。

西边传来铿锵的铁器撞击声，还有压低声音的污秽语言。安格班口音——布鲁斯的心狂跳着，你不能出事，哪怕是为了我，绝不能。  
他和自己的近卫军可以以一敌百撂倒这些半兽人，但是那个孩子——遇到全副武装的半兽人必死无疑，恐怕，今晚还有更邪恶的东西。

 

“你们听说了吗？”  
“什么东西？快说，我们在这一带还没找到吃的，饿的我想把你吃了。”  
“就是,”那个粗糙的声音压低了，”这带的森林里居住着一只可怕的蝙蝠，遇到它的人都没活着回来过，它是像那只大蜘蛛乌苟立安特那样的邪灵，她你们是知道的吧？”  
“不，你在说笑话了，蝙蝠？那是我们主人的消遣宠物，无论这一带还是中洲的哪里，它们都听命于主人。”  
“还是小心些为妙……我还不想死呢，沙格里奥，谁知道呢？主人从来没在乎过我们的死活。”  
“不要说这些没用的，去找吃的，快，再找不到活物你就第一个成不了活物……”

布鲁斯没有再听下去，至少目前没有那孩子被抓的消息都是好的，他和士兵们都下了马分头寻找。  
他只一心赶路，听到背后射来的黑箭时已经太晚了。滑破空气的声音就要追上他的血肉之躯。  
这一回他不能平静地离去，他已经丧失了平静地接受死亡的信念。因为这个个世界上留存着他的牵挂未决。

突然一个极快的红色影子在他眼前晃过，堪堪碰到他发丝的黑箭应声折断落地。包围他的兽人尽数在那道愤怒的红光中利落地被解决。  
布鲁斯转身看着他那他身后的人，压低了身子像与黑暗融为一体的蓄势待发的黑豹。如果眼神可以映出寒光，此刻布鲁斯的眼中的蓝冷到了极点。

“你是什么人？”  
对方穿着埃尔达的服饰却用极了张扬的红色。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal-El和Diana的辩论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很大程度上基于《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》 （Athrabeth Finrod Ah Andreth）和《会饮篇》的思考

“你还是这么做了是吗？”太阳升起的第一日，卡尔躺在蔚蓝的海湾边，尽情地享受着日光的沐浴。坐在他身边的是隐居在天堂岛的戴安娜，很早以前她将自己和姐妹的居所隐没在凡尘外。卡尔与她的相识，远在时间开始之前。  
“嗯……”躺在草地上的男人轻轻地哼了一声。  
“也是啊，不然今天那在天上的就是你了。”她闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口海面上吹来第一缕太阳的气息。太久不曾有光明点亮这片海域了，如果有，只存于爱努记忆中的巨灯纪。  
“但是这么做是有代价的吧，我们一族虽然不受任何形式的毁伤，但是妄图改变一如的子女的命运绝不是那么轻易的事。”她栗色的眼睛探向他。  
“这个代价于我来说也许称不上代价。”卡尔的语气甚至有些愉快。  
“你究竟爱的是什么完全掌握在你手里。”  
“是的，我知道，你我都听到了那个可怕的诅咒：汝等将活在死亡的阴影下。虽然一如命定，你们在一亚之中不会死亡，也不受疾病侵害，然而汝等仍可被杀，且必定被杀：或死于刀剑之下，或死于折磨之中，或死于悲伤哀痛。你们那流离失所的魂魄届时将返回曼督斯。汝等将长久滞留该出，渴望肉体，却得不到多少怜悯。 我无法忍受看他承受这些，化为一个亡魂，尽管他是不会真正意义上死亡的。”  
“卡尔我还是那句话 你得想好你究竟爱他的是什么”  
“如果你是问我喜爱他的哪一点，我可以列举出很多，但那都不是真正的答案，正确的答案是在心里不可言说的。”  
“我曾与精灵和人类交流，甚至羡慕过他们可以由激情驱使的一生，人类更是有权如此，但是我们不能如此，这一行为的代价太大了。  
“虽然我们现在被限制在一亚，但我们在这个世界终结之后亦将存在，无论埃尔达的灵魂是否出自一如的神识，他们和我们的根基上的差别远远大于那两支亲族之间的。他们有可能在世界终结之后继续存在于另一个世界，也有可能彻底湮灭。一如不曾向我们揭示，他们和我们之间的命运如此不同。  
“而你不可能从本质上改变你是爱努的存在，成为精灵，或者改变他。离别会横在你们之间，是永远无法跨越的鸿沟。  
“时间只是我们在一亚中行动的方式，你我的本质都是静止的存在。我们不受毁伤，但精灵会，他们始终是在变化的种族，时间会令他们衰老。在他只剩苍老的灵魂之后你依旧还会爱他吗？”

卡尔一直微笑着倾听，直到这时他才开口：“你说的对，他是变化的，他们的种族亦是如此，生意盎然。欣赏他们的成长和变化本身就是一件美好的事。我想不到比欣赏一个智慧的种族在美丽的大地上繁衍生息更令我愉悦的事了。”  
“可我觉得已经不仅仅是这样了，你爱他，你想接触到他而不仅仅是观望。”  
“戴安娜……”  
“在你放手不顾他那么久之后？他极有可能知道你一直以来保护着他的时候也不会原谅你。无论你做什么，我都为你感到惋惜，我的朋友，你的心不应该属于这大地，它终归只是我们的造物而已。”  
“戴安娜，我不在乎他是否爱我，或以何种形式爱我，甚至怨恨我。  
假如事若至此，远观他的美好与荣光也令我心满意足。  
“你说的没错，这世界乃由我们一手造起，但唯有一如的儿女完全出自我们的设计之外，他们才是这个世界中最珍贵与美丽之物。”  
“令我意外的是，你的思想竟如此与那些儿女接近。小心啊，你从永恒之境离开，前方的道路充满未知与毁灭。”女神直视着新升的太阳，她 的双眼足以承载令凡人从此陷入黑暗的光芒。  
“不，戴安娜，我们从不知道毁灭是什么，我们一族没有经历过任何毁伤，除非是属于这本会毁伤的世界的形体与力量。”  
卡尔坐了起来，他伸展自己的双臂，仿佛那是他的羽翼，他站在悬崖上，恣意狂飞的海风看似就要将他卷走  
“你放弃自由的灵躯投入尘世陪他，却又不求他的回应，你只是不愿承认你想与他共度一生罢了，你害怕他已经不愿见你，你害怕你们不同的命运，才会这么想对吗？当你陷得越来越深之后你还能舍得让他受一点伤痛吗？你做不到。那才令我悲伤。”  
“是的，我承认，当我看见他的身体沉入海底，我感到了心痛，尽管那时我不需要心跳。”

卡尔没有继续说道，他在天空中幻化出翅膀，再一次沐浴在金色的波涛里。  
“我降临到一亚的第一日，在光辉中得到形体，我注视着那光如此之久。你知道我看到了什么吗？是风。光带来了风和气，然后有了雨，万物开始生长。  
就算我逆转他灵魂和肉体的分离的代价是将力量融入阿尔达物质，必须取实体的样貌而存在，我并不觉得遗憾，这不过是存在的一种方式而已。他需要的是光，那不过我是自降生以来拥有的天赋之物，如果他的灵在光辉中能得到宽慰，我的心也会愉悦。  
“我爱他的灵与肉的和谐，万物中最和谐的生灵乃是最美丽的。脱离了肉体的他是不完整的。  
戴安娜你不要误会了我的意思……布鲁斯对我来说是唯一和特别的人，永远不可取代。  
“乌图姆诺门前的那场战役中我受了伤，不曾有精力探知他的生活，直到我在维林诺看见他，他心中蒙上了悲伤，我告诉自己，你瞧，他们的悲伤愈发丰富了他们的美，你爱的难道不是这些吗？是的，我当时就是这样告诉自己的。而我们在阿尔达的时间几乎漫长得包括了一切可能，所以我并不急于干涉他的生活——而且我不认为他依旧记得我的存在，如今我后悔当初的妄断，无比后悔，极尽无限的时间给我们一个幻觉，不去珍惜现时拥有的——直到在黑尔卡拉赫 海峡我将他从海底托起时才发现在他记忆的最深处依旧有我的存在，那一刻我和他一起生活的时光点点滴滴都在冲击我的思绪，我发现原来我是这样渴望拥有他，放弃一具自由行走的灵体又算什么呢？放弃执掌日船的权利我也没有丝毫不舍。”

戴安娜听到这里不由得叹了口气，“你在许多方面愈来愈像埃尔达了，你将有福乐伴随，可惜那不会持续很久，我不知该庆幸还是悲伤。”  
“我亲爱的朋友，你不必为我庆幸或悲伤，一切都是它应该成为的样子。”  
“那么你离开维林诺之后打算安居在哪里？我的天堂岛随时欢迎你来。”  
“我打算在坚冰海峡建造我的堡垒，就叫它……孤独堡垒吧。  
曼督斯 给我预言，我将三次改变他的死亡。我想我已经完成了一次，还有两次我不知道会在何时、何地，届时我能预见到，而此外他的存在对我将和流亡者们一同，被笼罩在黑暗的迷雾下，也许只有曼威能看到，那是我们无权干涉的事物。我已经对这个恩惠心满意足了。”  
碧蓝的天空映衬着卡尔鲜红的披风，“别了，戴安娜，下一次我不知道何时再遇见你了。”  
“不要这么说，只要你想随时可以。”  
阳光将他的面容切得明暗有致，金翅的迈雅迎风欲风，“是啊，戴安娜，我越来越投入物质世界了，差点忘记了我们的交流其实无需开口也无需见面。”  
那么，还是别了。


	9. Chapter 9

回程的路上小家伙趴在布鲁斯的怀里一直乐着，一张笑脸总是悄悄地埋在他父亲的斗篷里，贪恋着对方身上的清香，又忍不住将水灵灵的灰眸子无辜地望向这个精灵领主，好似把之前迷路在森林里引发的那场慌乱全抛到了脑后。  
他们正披着星月赶回家，本以为会遭到一顿三言两语就能吓坏他的呵斥，却没想到父亲找到他的那一刻只是紧紧把他抱在怀里什么都没说，那个表情可把他吓坏了。奇怪的是父亲身后跟着一个从没见过的精灵，比他身材高挑的父亲还高了半个头，一身红衣和金色的流苏在夜晚的森林中也格外耀眼。  
在马背上的他只能从下往上看到精灵棱角分明而俊朗的轮廓，今天的父亲似乎更冷了一些，那张精雕细琢的脸凝固成了雪霜一样的颜色。是因为自己迷路的过失吗？他认错，一定不再犯了，他要看到父亲笑起来的样子。

他只见过一次父亲沐浴在晨光中醒来，看着随风漫扬的纱幔浸染在金色光华中，父亲闭上了眼睛慢慢地浮现了一个难以捉摸的笑容，像在看又不在看什么，像透过那明亮听着乐声，那一刻他觉得已经上千岁的父亲无比年轻，像一个比他没大了几岁的少年——他经常和那些年纪与他相仿的小精灵们玩耍，可他从没想到过平日里严肃得不会弯一下嘴角的父亲也有那么温柔的一面。那个安静又美好的早晨他躺在那个温暖的怀抱里不作响动，装作睡着的样子，时间也许会过得慢一些。

回到家里，两人都把外衣脱在了卧室外面。布鲁斯给小家伙解披风的时候，那孩子突然开口说话：

“Atya，那个叔叔好漂亮。”小脸蹭着布鲁斯的黑发，扑进他的怀里。

“比你atya还漂亮吗？” 这个孩子总说他是最好看的精灵，果然长大了就胳膊肘往外拐啊……布鲁斯也有些头疼，自己怎么跟这个刚满十岁的小孩较真起外貌了。  
那张小脸笑吟吟地探向一边，看着立在他卧室门口的雕像。  
“嗯……atya是最漂亮的精灵，那个叔叔一定不是精灵啦，”他手指向那个精心打理的雕像，”真的很像那个叔叔哦，atya你能告诉我他是谁吗？”  
布鲁斯突然一怔，手下的动作停了一下，他在孩子的额头落下一个轻吻，  
“今天很晚了，该睡觉了。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，带他去洗澡吧。”  
“是，少爷。”那个高挑的黑发精灵走过来牵起孩子的小手，“迪克少爷，今天您想用哪种味道的沐浴露呢？”

布鲁斯躺在他房中的独立浴池里，玫瑰花香和茶树精油的芬芳总是舒缓他一天疲惫的良药。  
是啊，不是精灵。  
他有埃尔达所不及的速度和力量，他的步态不像是习惯行走之人，还有他生疏的口音……  
但是无比熟悉的感觉……该死的熟悉。

他问他是什么人，为什么会来到这里。  
那个衣着红色的男子，刻意隐藏起了带微光的容貌，只说自己是顺路经过而已。  
谁会相信一个星夜兼程赶路的精灵漫游在危机四伏的森林里？穿着这么招摇的衣服等着让住在森林里的邪恶生物抓住？他根本面无惧色，而是不该有的腼腆，隐约中他似乎还带着笑意。  
布鲁斯知道自己应该对他的救命之恩表示感谢，却不知道说什么，他们都陷在尴尬的沉默中。  
最后是那个人先打破了沉默， “我知道你要找的孩子在那里哪里。”  
“我带你去吧。”  
他的声音像附带了魔力似的温柔，让布鲁斯没法不相信他。  
他的确不该随便相信一个行踪可疑的陌生人，但是——该死的——那个男人确实带他找到了迪克。  
然后他说他要走了，尽管布鲁斯有多般疑虑，还是不作阻拦地让他离开了，凭他的速度和力量，他根本不是那男子的对手。  
一路上他都有种奇异的感觉、冰凉刺骨的寒意翻腾上来，马蹄跨出的每一步都让他感到颠簸，每一次呼吸都加重他的疲乏。  
迪克的话点醒了他，他指着卡尔的雕像。也许那个人忘记了对孩子掩饰容貌。  
他并非没有想到那个人，但是，有个声音一直在告诉他：不会是他，不可能，不可以是他。  
布鲁斯惊讶自己的心还会这样慌乱，他以为自己已经够冰冷得放下所有和他有关的事了。

三百多年来西方的大能者对他们不闻不问，这是他们自食其果，这场他们诺多族和魔苟斯的战争无论结局如何无望都不应该有那一种族来到这里，除非……是大敌的手下……来路不明的迈雅，藉由传授知识和提供帮助，一点点诱使精灵堕落，和他们的主人当年在维林诺使一样的手段。

午夜的贝烈瑞安德依旧寒冷，每一颗星辰都在北方清冷的天空大放异光。精灵从浴池里起身，他不想让任何一个仆人承受他的作息规律，他披上一件单薄的天鹅绒羽衣，漫步在庄园外的冬青林，待冬日的第一缕晨光让血红的果子和积雪如晶簇般闪亮时，他回到庄园，白色的绒羽上尽是晨间化作凝露的霜。

他的管家已经穿戴整齐，一如既往的干练。“阿尔弗雷德，查一下最近一个月来出入国境的精灵，”羽衣褪到他脚踝，露出他像雪花石般的躯体，“等等，还有迈雅。”  
那双为他打理衣饰了几千几万遍的手，为他再次穿上层层丝绸和毳衣，“我去一趟王宫，不用准备午餐了。”  
“您可以捎信去，您昨晚一夜没睡。”那个声音一如既往地怜惜。  
“如果真的是大敌的手下潜入纳国斯隆德，如今还有什么飞鸟走兽可以信赖吗？”

 

然而事实的真相来的太快。  
他走进芬罗德的宫殿时，大堂上正坐着一头灿烂金发的精灵和昨晚救下他的那个男人。他们正在专注地交谈着什么，还没有发现有人进来，布鲁斯轻咳了一声，“我没让传令官通报，打扰你们了吧。”  
精灵王见他的好友来了，略不遗憾地看向那个红色的身影，与他并列而坐丝毫不逊于他高贵的男子。  
芬罗德看向他的领主，“我该留给你们一些时间。”那个男子依旧没有转身。  
他起身离开，经过布鲁斯身侧的时候意味深长地拍了拍他肩膀“啊……布鲁西……”

“布鲁斯……”他终于转身过来面对他了。布鲁斯没太看清他的脸庞，因为被微光笼罩，那一刻他不能否认自己的心脏在胸口狂跳。

黑发的男子擦拭着随身携带的短刀和飞镖，根本没有看他的意思，一条腿搁在茶几上，整个人蓄势待发地又无不慵懒地躺在金色的软椅上，像极了高贵冷漠的王侯。  
红衣的迈雅坐在离精灵领主隔开一个人的地方，不太疏远也不亲近的位置“布鲁斯.....你在怨我是吗？”卡尔低下头，那双蓝色的眸子黯淡了下去。  
“我不求你原谅我，是的，这都是我的错，但是我不能再看你受伤，或是……命悬在冷不防的黑箭下。”

那么多年你不曾回来，那么多次我在死亡的边缘游走，在我就快心甘情愿地献祭于黑暗时，你却回来了，这算什么？  
我幻想过无数次，在我每一次想放弃的时候，转身看见你逆光向我走来，抱住我离开这纷争的世界，可是你却是在黑夜里回来……在我……早已不复当初的时候，在我不再向往阳光的时候。  
他想嘲笑自己，你到底是不怨他，而是觉得自己已经配不上他了，你只剩下一张空皮囊和支离破碎的灵魂，配不上那个人间之神，你究竟渴望从他那里得到什么呢？

“让我留在你身边吧。”卡尔恳求道，“当你的近卫军可以吗？”  
这一刻布鲁斯彻底恼了，他不知道是冲着谁的怒意直冲上他的头，在对方反应过来之前 ，将他死死地压在墙上，手上映着寒光的刀压在卡尔光洁如牛奶的皮肤上，  
“你怎么让我相信你不是大敌的奸细？”他逼近对方，直到鼻尖相碰的地方，”你这个……巨大的威胁？”精灵用不可忤逆的力量将身下的男子的双手钳住，力量之大，若是常人早已骨头断裂。  
“你想让我怎么证明？布鲁斯.....”  
金属落地的声音，卡尔感到冰冷的又柔软的唇覆了上来，然后几乎是报复一般对待他的唇瓣，带着冬青树和金属的味道，他的爱意混杂在铁器和鲜血之中。  
布鲁斯把他压在雕花繁复的石壁上，不同于他们曾经的任何一个吻，伴随如此强烈的侵略性和危险而绝望的气息。对方的舌头扫过他的每一排牙齿，掠夺着他的温度。禁锢他的双手松开了，捧住了他的脸庞和后脑勺。卡尔顺从着，不敢打破这个自己从未预料到的结果，他的布鲁斯依旧如此美丽。最后他没忍住搂着精灵翻转了位置，亲吻他的脸庞他的脖颈，落下轻柔又火热的吻，一边抚摸着包裹在绸缎里的精灵的结实又流畅的线条。直到布鲁斯喘着气挣脱开他。

“这就够了。”卡尔看到的是依旧是冷峻的神色。  
布鲁斯拖着他墨色深重的的衣摆，从宫殿威仪的台阶一级级走下离去。


	10. Chapter 10

第三篇 风声和月色

布鲁斯和冬青。

雪积留在叶片和枝丫上，盈盈地加重了冬青的分量。每一夜又加深一些。  
白色、绿色、红色、棕灰色，交织着，却又分立鲜明。  
每一片叶的分叉上都垂着两三粒晶莹的红果子，在雪的森林中宛如红宝石在不曾露面的阳光下闪耀。  
那是个安静又危险的世界。死亡的气息让人着迷，装扮成纯洁与魅惑并存的美丽。  
冬青的气味清新怡人，苦涩却让人清醒。  
布鲁斯是那个守林人，黑纱在轻盈的步伐紧贴上他精致的躯体，飘扬在他的身后如他隐约显露的翅膀，红白相间的枝头纷纷朝他低头。他会选择一枝，落下最后的亲吻。  
在冰冷的世界中，霜雾蒙上了他白皙的面庞，也加深了他如画的眉眼，墨色深化在亘古不变的记忆和朝夕而变的风中。他吻上血红的果子，那点独一无二的红流淌在他的双唇上，蔓延开来像雪花一般绽放。

 

布鲁斯和山毛榉。

在青色黄色缤纷而落的树林边，碎阳晃晃地抚在精灵的身上，有风，有乐声，新月不疾不徐地挂在西边。  
他的长发吹拂得沾染上暖暖的夕阳。每一片叶子都颤抖地向日光致以最庄重的颂歌，风和叶的原初赞歌。  
青紫色的云朵罩在他的肩头，远处被半掩盖的金色优雅地泄出它华丽的尾巴。   
他唱起如水的调子，唱起古往今来的每一个春夏秋冬，唱起草木的生长，星辰的诞生，温柔如波涛轻轻吻上孩子的双臂，深沉的暗金色在他的歌声中落入残晖。  
过来，我的孩子，你是生于大地的，谁也夺不走你，因为你是如此地爱它。  
风向他呼唤，鲜妍的百花在那苜蓿生长的草原绽放。黄昏的缱绻困意袭上他的心头。  
你爱那美丽的梦境吗？永远的平和与美丽。  
每一棵树笔挺的枝干和如云的树冠都是进入天堂的门梯。

 

“卡尔，”他们的马在吃草，阳光很灿烂，蓬松又温暖的感觉让他不经意间睡着了，“我这个动作做得怎么样？”  
那个少年，如一只知更鸟在枝头飞翔跳跃，蓝色和黑色的羽毛油亮得耀眼。  
从浅睡中醒来的男子飘起来接住从树梢一跃而下的少年，这片山毛榉林正在深秋时分的静谧中，唯有树叶的沙沙声和鸟儿的鸣叫。

不经意间那个被救下的孩子已经长成一个俊俏的少年，一头短发显得无比朝气蓬勃，刘海随性地挂在前额，一个充满阳光和活力的笑容，还有轻盈而矫健的身姿。

“飞行的感觉真好。”身穿蓝黑紧身衣的少年顶着灿烂的笑容，“我要是有翅膀就好了。”  
他在那像太阳一样温暖的怀抱里自然感到安全又放松。  
“谁说你要翅膀才能飞翔呢？”  
“卡尔，你在逗我开心啦，”少年拿下黑色的眼罩，不沾染一点风霜的发丝在空中飞舞。

他们坐在枝头，红披风被吹到了天际，比夕烧的云彩更鲜明。

“说真的，你什么时候打算追布鲁斯？”这两个岁数相差了不止几千岁的一人一迈雅，谈起了如今不容乐观的和平时期，谈起了精灵和人类军队的装备，说到今年的贸易情势，赞美起阿福的手艺，突然迪克来这么一句，差点让那个会飞的掉下树去。  
“不用表现的那么惊讶吧……哪个明眼人看不出来？我这个‘目力’远不及精灵的人类都很早发现了哦，”少年似乎很为这效果感到满意，强忍住不在这个不恰当的时刻让自己笑出声来，“你可是日日夜夜护着他，闲杂人等不得近身三米内，半兽人恐怕几百米远就躲着你逃了吧，比那只胡安 对主人还忠心呢。”他后知后觉地发现自己说错了什么“哦，卡尔，我的意思当然不是说你是我们家的金毛犬，虽然真的很像哇。”  
“小主人，在下是来自维林诺的神犬，听从您的调遣。”说罢，卡尔飞到空中俯身一鞠躬。迪克和卡尔再也忍不住，一起大笑了起来。

待到笑意渐渐散去，男人靠在树干上只是看着如蝶翼般收拢的云彩，很久，语声缄默。  
“这是迟到太久的挽回而已。”  
无数次他和那个精灵在灯火辉煌的走廊相遇，在他奢华的宴会上共饮，在他的背后成为他坚实可靠的后盾。他在尽自己所能融化他身后的黑暗，可是有那么一道冰湖横在他们之间，温度融进无底的黑洞，光芒也难以逃脱。他是那个不敢跨越的人，生怕冰在他脚下碎裂让他永远地失去那个精灵。黑夜里或者战场上，他们都是默契配合的搭档，可是除了搭档他还会是别的吗？  
每一次布鲁斯与他对视时候，对方冰蓝的双眼勾起他眼中金色的欲火呢？那多么渴望接近却无法跨出的一步呢？他会在白日炫目的湖边幻想布鲁斯在水中游泳的模样，水珠挂在他身上比钻石的火彩更闪耀，会在夜里发疯地想念抱住他的感觉，他柔软的身体，他结实流畅的肌肉，他的伤他的美，卡尔要从灵魂深处去感受他。可是当下一次见面却只是淡淡的问候，竭尽所能地克制，压下眼底燃烧的金色。

“我不清楚你们之前发生过什么，布鲁斯闭口不提你也是。你们有的是时间慢慢磨，我可想在有生之年看到我老爹过上幸福的日子呢。”

时间真是一如最奇妙的造物。在时间中被消磨的东西，在时间中一次次涅槃重生。他看尽有始有终的时间，却放不下瞬息而变的片刻光阴。这趟入世的经历于他只是梦境一般迟早要散去，他既置身事内又置身事外。

“有你在，这对他很重要。你带给布鲁斯幸福的感觉，像阴霾里的阳光，我连能不能都不知道，”卡尔顿了一顿，继续说道：“也许以后你会明白错失的感觉，但我希望你永远不会。”卡尔在他的脸上看到了死亡的阴影，也许是好事，他会在年轻时死去，以坚定的志向和如火的灵魂献祭给这幕世界的戏剧。  
“可是他看你的眼神不一样，我看得出来。  
“你觉得布鲁斯会随便让人照顾他的起居？我活着的这些年除了见过阿福之外就是你了。  
“明明他也很想要你，你们何苦演这出戏呢？”

那孩子说的没错，你也不是不知道布鲁斯对你的态度，这些年你们的关系在拉近，除了表面上的冰冷没有化去。卡尔你要想清楚了，你究竟想要什么。

“布鲁斯对你是那么看重，他就是这样一个人，啊不，是精灵，要他说‘我们在一起吧 ’简直比伊露维塔降世还难啊，他只是表面上不说罢了，有你守在他身边的日子，他从噩梦中惊醒的次数少了很多。”少年说的很认真，不忘语重心长地拍着卡尔健硕的臂膀。  
“你可知道自打你来这儿，追求你的精灵不分男女也不在少数，没有一个敢摆明了表示的，是为什么吗？”迪克回想第一次在夜里见到脸上光彩熠熠的迈雅，而之后他和布鲁斯同策时又是何等容资，也许人类少年的记忆会有些模糊，但这早已流传为一段佳话，添油加醋的描述也让他记起了不少，“因为那天你一身鲜衣怒马跟布鲁斯一起从北方策马而归，他是直接把你带进庄园的，有谁敢动主子的人？就你自己还把你当做一个近卫军看。”  
“那你觉得我应该怎么做？”太阳已经完全沉入云海。  
“去拥抱他吧，下个月的仲夏节是他的生日，他已经等你很久了，不要让他再等了。”  
迪克低下了头，绯红的天幕勾勒出他年轻的轮廓。上齿微微咬下了樱桃色的下唇。  
“答应我，在我离开之后一定要好好照顾布鲁斯。”他望进迈雅如无际无涯的深海一般的眸子，他在要求一个誓言，默默无声的那种。  
“我会的。”足够聪颖的少年总能明白自己的命运，他如是想这，这算是悲哀吗？  
卡尔对着风和初升的新月说，像一声长久的叹息。枯黄的草地在他们面前化成起伏的波浪。  
“你会记得我的吧？在很多年以后。  
“在我早已化作枯骨的时候，布鲁斯呢，你说他会记得我吗？”

会，一定会的。卡尔在心里默默地回答他。

一个高大一个纤巧的身影一前一后跨越这秋草如烟的平原，和他们佩戴宝石的马匹，半掩在枯槁曾经却丰茂的草原中。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并不稳的精灵车啊喂！

布鲁斯在中土的第三个生日。留存在他们骨子里的傲气，让他们坚持沿用双树纪年，甚至流亡者的口音 依旧是知识和智慧的象征。所以这是太阳年第四百多少年了？布鲁斯也记不清。  
方圆几里内有头有脸的精灵和人类都收到了邀请，熙熙攘攘的人群在奢华的大厅尽数落座，太太小姐们羽扇在大厅中翩翩起舞，无论是男士还是女士都在期待着难得露面的韦恩家的公子——自然也是这法洛斯森林之主。这位执掌着贝烈瑞安德南方经济命脉的领主，关于他的趣闻轶事早已飞跃了森林和群山。有人说他是古老之族 和精灵的后代（至少他难以估量的年龄是真的），有人说他的花园用宝石和玉石砌成，更为让人神往的是他有一个身为爱努一族的情人，关于那个迈雅的传说只在人们的口耳相传中被提到，据说那是一个璀璨若明星的神之子，可是没有人能指出那究竟是谁。  
帘幕后的乐师拉响了第一声领弦，宴会即将开始，主角总是要最后压轴出场。  
布鲁斯一身酒红色的罩纱松松垮垮地全落在他的一肩上，内衬隐约反射出暗金色的礼服的以银饰相配，庄重又华丽，却不乏轻盈。他站在门口，风吹起他以宝石点缀的发丝，在夜风中闪亮如星辰。  
他从阴影中走出，在火光点亮他脸颊的那刻笑容浮起，掌声一片。  
他背后的阴影中，随从侍卫们小心地掩饰起自己的光芒。  
但是不久有热情的女士围着这些高大英俊的精灵攀谈，卡尔尽力应付着，对她们每个人都交托一个温柔和善的微笑，附以上流社会的套话，他没有心情应付这些贵族们，他只想不着痕迹地从这些人中脱身，因为他的心思一直在往某处飘：今天布鲁斯难得喝得很醉，绛红色的，深紫色的，橙黄色的，不知名的美酒和饮料喝了许多，而且显然它们混合之后效果十分明显，都在他白洁的皮肤上显现了酒精的作用。这不应该，布鲁斯平时应付酒宴的时候也经常喝醉——那是装醉，他几乎滴酒不沾。但是今天不同，他已经神志不清地搂住身边的男子，交杯对饮，卡尔不记得什么时候见过他的笑容那么灿烂。也许他今天真的很开心吧？他只觉得莫名地心里有些揪痛，他的笑容里有些空寂的东西。

他终于沉沉地睡在了另一个人的肩上，远处和姑娘们聊得正欢的迪克少爷连忙给某人使了个眼色。  
卡尔对周围的人说了几声礼节周全的抱歉，在寥寥的注视中小心地把布鲁斯抱起，带他回卧室。众人以为只是一时喝尽兴的少爷睡了过去，人们对他的兴趣和热情就像布鲁斯那张漂亮的脸蛋一样并不经久，各自追逐自己的猎物，才是每个人的目的。  
殊不知在灯火通明之外的黑暗中，被抱着的男人借着扯着披风的劲、吻上了那个男子。卡尔不敢在大厅前惊动宾客，只能任由他的少爷对他放肆。布鲁斯的气息是苦涩又甜蜜，还有美酒的味道。  
环在卡尔脖子上的手不安分地动着，扯开他的衣领，先是拇指在他颈窝处上下的抚摸，一点点探索着光滑无暇的皮肤，然后是五指抚上他右侧的锁骨和健硕的三角肌，随着每一步都轻微变化，布鲁斯的掌心隐秘地感知着。  
“没错，这是你。”全身放松地躺在那个可以撼动山川大海的臂膀里，布鲁斯把自己的身体尽可能地贴紧对方的，他的掌心按在那个迈雅的胸膛上，“只有你才有的温度。”

这趟回房间的路好似无比漫长。某个磨人的精灵一直在挑战卡尔的极限。  
“你会是我的生日礼物吗？”他像孩子似的痴痴地在他耳边说到。红晕已经烧上他的耳尖。  
“今晚我想要什么你都要给我。”他扯过卡尔的衣领，故意放慢了动作咬上对方的脖子，舌尖一直在那里流连。

“是....”你要什么我都给你。

卡尔明白了，今晚这都是给他设的局，迪克也提醒过他，可他还是这么往下跳，激动得难以描述。他几乎是飞起来带着布鲁斯离开的，无所谓第二天会有谁在走廊上捡到那些华丽的服饰，这些年来的隐忍终于要成为一把火烧上他的心头。  
布鲁斯的礼服已经褪到一半，两人缠绵在卧室外的墙上难舍难分。终于只剩下半透可视的罩衫。他宛如一只面带潮红的白天鹅。  
男人一把横腰抱起这个精灵。撞开那扇沉重的大门。把精灵扔在柔软的床上。头发凌乱地铺散开来，慵懒地躺在芬芳的床上，他也不剩多少衣物，微妙地扭过半个身子的腰肢，丰盈又兼具力量。  
精灵蓝得勾人心魄的双眼被情欲浸染，直勾勾地盯着他，卡尔只在床边立了不到三秒，以瞬移的速度将精灵压制在床上。布鲁斯的小腿勾住他的腰，他半开的衣襟擦到了精灵胸上那颗敏感点。隔着衣料已能看到两颗挺立的凸起。  
“啊……”  
他的动作显然引起了对方一声难以抑制的轻哼和吸气。  
他很快就让那张小嘴不能再发出声音，并且把布鲁斯不安分的手固定在两侧。  
在他喘气的时候，卡尔在一眨眼之间就脱光了自己的和布鲁斯的衣服。在炉火的衬映下，两人的胴体仿佛都裹上了蜜。  
他是温柔，吻落在脖子上，肩上，胸膛上，他轻轻咬住他一颗乳尖，一只手不忘服侍着另一边，另一只手不断地往下探索。  
上身的舔弄已经让布鲁斯感到前所未有的感官刺激，断断续续呻吟从他嘴边溢出，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着。  
当那双手碰到他的灼热有节奏地套弄时，自股跟处传来的快感，入热浪一波波地袭来，将他的意识淹没。他想要更多，但是卡尔一直处在节制又放纵的边缘。  
“卡尔……”精灵困难地唤着他的名字。  
“你想说什么？”卡尔加快了手上的速度，一边揉搓他弹性极佳的臀瓣。  
“嗯……啊……”  
布鲁斯的意识就快被抽离了。他感到小腹出仿佛在燃烧，内在的空虚感令他不禁顶起胯部，在旁人看来是一幅欲求不满至极的画面。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“Kal-El……我的神……我的太阳啊……Kal……啊……”突然，布鲁斯挺立的分身被对方的口腔包裹住，牙齿、上颚和舌头的触感是那么陌生又令人兴奋。突如其来的异样快感令那个精灵深吸了一口气，他甚至没挺过几个深喉就射在了卡尔的嘴里。白色的浊液和津液从卡尔的嘴角流下，他将他们都舔了回去。  
他本想问卡尔怎么会懂这些，不待他发问，他就被咬着耳尖，“你可不记得那些梦里的画面了？”那原本淳朴而稳重的嗓音，此时一声声都撩紧了布鲁斯的每根神经。  
不等布鲁斯缓过劲来，一根手指按压着进入了他的小穴，接着是两根、三根，手指在他的肠道内，揉捻扩张，探索着他的敏感点。在那么一刻布鲁斯感到快感日潮水袭来，卡尔找准了那里，却避开直接的接触，在那点周围九浅一深地按压，偶尔碰到他的敏感，引得布鲁斯大声地叫了出来。在这么用手指玩弄了许久之后，布鲁斯几乎感到全身乏力，他的呼吸急促，更因为酒意意识迷蒙而涣散，下体的快感令他难以承受，最后伴随着卡尔每一次抽动，他的呻吟变成了大叫。而那个眸色早已变成金色的迈雅还含住了布鲁斯的挺立。  
“说出来，你想要什么”  
“啊…啊……操…操我……”  
“如你所愿。”  
上方的男人把自己的巨物一下贯穿了精灵紧致的小穴，那是与手指极不同的感觉。布鲁斯一时难以承受这样的尺寸，撕裂的痛苦几乎淹没了他的快感，让他绷紧了整个身子，双眼瞪得更大，那一刻的时间过的很漫长，直到对方开始抽动，他的时间再次回到他身边，对方精准地撞击他的敏感点，快感渐渐升起，接着汹涌而来，抽插的速度也渐渐加快。身下的精灵早已不受控制地头往后仰，他感到自己几乎失了声，什么都喊不出来了。  
意识迷蒙中，布鲁斯似乎记起了他们初见第一天在空中，身上这个男人曾怎样地占有了他，那些温柔的也好，疯狂的也好，他仿佛看见了鲜艳的吻痕落满他全身。

从宴会早退下来的某人，听着楼上传来的呻吟和撞击声，满意地露出了笑容。


	12. Chapter 12

歌谣中的有情人会有怎样的结局呢？  
他们在历经磨难与阻挠之后幸福地生活了在一起。在最美丽的溪边或苍翠的山脚下有一间小屋，是风是雨或是晴朗都相依相伴，直到死亡将他们分离或者——直到世界的终结来临。  
其实歌谣更爱悲剧，人们爱传唱凄美的传说，一方悲恸欲绝心碎而亡，或是忆起往昔荣光为落寞黯然神伤，变化的世界中不变的神祇永远淡漠高昂。

魔苟斯嘲弄诸神在花园中无所事事，亲吻娇艳美丽的花朵，又弃之于尘土，多么无情又自私的神！ 

可是在永不毁伤的花园中的神灵并不这么觉得，悠闲是在尘世中却自以为处在天国的生存方式。  
卡尔曾经无数次站在世界最高之巅 ，在终年积雪不散之山俯视众生。借着风的声音他听到了赞歌、祈祷、欢笑，更多的是悲痛的呼喊；在涌动的云端之上，万物都显得渺小，爱、欲、恨、愁、怅都不过是时间和空间迭进时的偶然之巧，如万花丛中两粒种子的结合，满天繁星中与流星擦身时电石火光的相遇。生命亦是匆匆而逝又诉诸轮回重生，今年的杜鹃花和明年的一样妍丽，它绽放的每一个时刻都在无限轮回中持续到永远。

他的心乃是平和的，每一日的日光和雨露对他来说都一样却又不一样，沉浸在时间之外的河流中又品尝着一如赠予的未知新事物。  
他本应如此持续到永远，是什么让他放弃了自由奔走的灵魂？如同放弃了自己不羁的意志？  
犹如火光照亮了他平静的湖面，那烈火来自他自己的灵魂，无论是禁锢还是自由，卡尔想得很明白，决定权都在他手里。  
是安静得极致的美和生动的意志招致他的沉沦吗？那不正是他最爱之物？极端，造就了耀眼的美丽如同不可丈量的深渊。他一放手就无可挽回地陷入在世界的迷局中，一朝从山巅坠落，再无擢升之可能。  
卡尔你可要想清楚了，你究竟想要什么？  
戴安娜临别前的叮嘱，从未能正真被抛开，只是有时卡尔在回避它。  
痛苦自从他爱上精灵那刻开始从未消失，他从那盛满星光的脸上看到了超越世界边界的别离。爱，是与对方的命运融为一体的意愿，于是他在自己的命运中看到了苦涩，所以他曾畏缩不前。  
可是现在，那个精灵如一只白天鹅他在怀里浅浅地睡着，他愿意就这么抛开一切抱住他，搂住迷失在黑暗中的鸟儿。他不需要理智¬——那为了谋生之物，他的迟疑他的畏缩都将荡然无存，他知此刻狂乱之神又许诺他自由之身。

就像情侣们都会做的那样，他们在清晨的湖边歌唱起舞，在正午的林荫下追逐奔跑，在午后的草原上悠闲漫步，在夕阳垂暮的时候依偎在庭院的大月季树下。  
言语不是那么必要，因为神采源源不断地说着无尽无言的话语。  
鹅黄色的月季边缘赤如绛玉，垂在精灵的额前，夏日的天空有无与伦比的澄明透亮，连碎云都被剪切得整齐，如铺在天幕上的色彩纸。  
香甜的气息萦绕着两人。  
金红的夕阳一寸一寸地下移，布鲁斯每一声呼吸、每一次胸膛的起伏，都更拉近了些许金色，叶子落在他容颜上的淡紫色影子渐渐消去。卡尔不需要休息，可是他也愿尽情享受无比悠闲又美好的黄昏，闭上他不眠不休注视了世界千百万年的眼睛是个不错的主意，但是没有什么比他爱人的睡颜更能让他着迷的了。你会在做什么梦呢，我的小精灵？  
布鲁斯在睡梦中动了动身子，无意识地微启他的双唇，继续趴在迈雅永远温暖的胸膛上睡着。他的确太累了，这几夜里的睡眠比他夜巡时更少。  
看着那两瓣镀上粉红和金色边缘的唇，卡尔摘下手边最晶亮的一颗葡萄，塞进布鲁斯的小嘴，紫色的葡萄在这个时刻被衬映得浑圆而透亮。布鲁斯醒了，半含着那颗水晶般的葡萄，比一切宝石更美的是他的眼眸，无穷无尽的时间在那里风起云涌。睫毛缓缓地张开，带着迷蒙的水汽的双眼望着他的。  
葡萄咔擦被咬破的声音，透明的汁水从布鲁斯的唇边流出。  
很好，紫色和蓝色重叠相交的天空带上了水果的清香，西边森林之上的深红色如甘甜的葡萄酒如雨洒下。  
卡尔想起迪克曾与他说，自他回来那天，布鲁斯便原谅他了。他以为只是那孩子安慰他的话，现在看来似乎是真。他生日那晚之后，布鲁斯从未问起过他消失的几千年去了哪里，他的话语里没有责备，没有怨气，仿佛他们只如初见的时光，岁月在他灵魂上的痕迹消失了。卡尔依旧不明白这是为什么。

“你想去我家看一下吗？”布鲁斯依旧趴在迈雅的身上，轻哼了一声表示同意。  
卡尔动作轻柔得像服侍羽毛般托起精灵的身躯，在群星逐渐出场的天空展开他依旧带着远古不可磨灭的光辉的翅膀。  
他们在往北飞行，因为布鲁斯明显地感到气温在下降，卡尔在布鲁斯感到冷之前解下披风将他裹起来。  
出现在冰雾之后的是一片极为晴朗的夜空，在冰雪造就的世界中矗立着一座隐匿的水晶堡垒。它壮丽却又孤独。  
“布鲁斯，你喜欢吗？”他们降落在水晶城堡门前。这世间再没有第二个精灵见过这座堡垒，布鲁斯是第一个也是最后一个。他从未见过如此奇异而宏伟的建筑，在卡尔的掌心抚上巨型的水晶柱时，原本透明的晶体如电流穿过，金色的光芒像涟漪般向四周的水晶扩散而去，霎时，他们处在灯火辉煌之中。  
卡尔调节了孤独堡垒内的温度，让他们在冰原中也有秋日不燥不凉的适宜温度，布鲁斯解下披风，将它挂在触手可及的架子上，却不小心扯到了帘子，突然有什么白晃晃的东西抓住了他的视线：  
那是一件没有完工的玉石雕像，布鲁斯戴着月桂枝和花环，他的手上绑着绣花的飘带，优雅地赤裸着靠在树桩上，侧着头含着葡萄枝上垂下的果实。每一条肌肉的曲线都堪称精准而完美。

“哦不……布鲁斯……不是你想的那样……” 卡尔窘迫地连忙挡在布鲁斯和四分之一大小的布鲁斯之间。  
“那是怎样？”精灵被勾起了兴趣，挑起了一侧的眉毛。他凑得与那个雕塑者很近，近得可以将鼻息喷到对方身上，“现在那尊雕像的本人就在你面前。”   
布鲁斯的声音酥酥麻麻的，在他的耳边回荡，卡尔不停地告诉自己，他的精灵需要休息，而且今天的确是个取材的好时机，虽然后一点真的不重要。  
“我要准备一下。”那个更为高大的男子退出那个亲密的范围，抛给对方一个可以与太阳媲美的笑容。温暖而有力量。  
“嗯，我也是。”精灵转身离去，在走到浴室门前已将衣物褪尽，水声从远处传来。

“布鲁斯你好了么？”卡尔刚一问完就有些后悔他带着画板和画笔过来，为什么不是蜜糖之类可以涂在他身上然后慢慢可以舔掉的东西，或者是一朵花儿也好，可以献给这位月光之神。  
精灵的从浴室出来，只在腰间裹了一块浴巾。  
“嗯。”布鲁斯的轻哼通常代表他很满意。冷水洗盥过的身体显得愈发禁欲而苍白。  
“那我们开始吧？”卡尔坐在稍远处，布鲁斯解下腰间的浴巾，像是脱下了他的冠冕，任它们散落在脚边。他一肘搭在水晶台上，另一侧的脚踝转过一个角度，恰如其分地保持着身体的平衡。他的长发还湿着，水珠不停地从他的背上淌下，顺着背线勒过他的腰，在腰眼处稍稍停留。他像一个刚出世的神灵，纯洁而美丽。  
堡垒只留下皎洁的月光照亮精灵和他的画家。  
卡尔的画笔没有飞速地记录下这一幕，他下的每一笔都细细地斟酌许久，容不得一点失误。布鲁斯没有带任何表情，他是那样放松而自然，一如他便应该以此形貌在世间行走。  
终于，这一幕永恒地落在了世间，画中的精灵带着朦胧的笑意，从那一端望向执笔者，问着他关于一切的秘密。卡尔没有再沉迷于纸上的人物，而是放下画板直接把精灵抱起飞向他的卧室。

“布鲁斯，你的身体有点凉。”  
“我没事。”  
“好好休息。”卡尔在布鲁斯的额头上落下一吻，“晚安”  
他在背后搂住精灵，一起入睡。

也许是到了后半夜，布鲁斯在迷糊中醒来，一双温暖的手在他身上流连，用掌心抚摸，手背去感受他的腰侧、胸肌，腹肌，停留在他锁骨上。然后那温暖的触摸变成了炽热的亲吻，吻过他每一寸肌肤，大手则流连在他修长的大腿上。卡尔如一个虔诚的朝圣者进行着极为庄重的膜拜。  
布鲁斯由着身上的人胡闹，装作睡着的样子，换了个姿势继续睡觉。突然那双唇吸到了他胸上那颗敏感，不由得激了一下。  
布鲁斯决定终止卡尔的放肆。  
“呃……不是这样的……”卡尔没料到布鲁斯会醒来，后者借由精灵的灵巧身手，在他不知怎么回应的时候，直接把他推到在床。布鲁斯翻身坐在了他腰上，“吻我。”  
北方的星辰总是最明亮的，卡尔看着坐在他身上的精灵，他的躯体被淡淡的星光和月光笼罩，带着森林的气息，让他难以自制地吻向那个垂下黑发的精灵。他们的气息终于交缠在了一起，如黑夜和白昼交织成晨昏之际的微光时刻。迈雅再一次听到了乐声，这一回无数和弦变换交织，吹奏着永恒之中最美之物。

精灵精疲力尽地趴在卡尔的身上睡着了，卡尔打算看着布鲁斯的睡颜和冰原的日出，他从未想到有一天可以在同一个地方看到这些。突然有什么温热的东西滴到了他的胸口，转而冰凉。  
“卡尔，不要走……”他听见精灵微不可闻的声音，他的泪水在睡梦里划过一道道泪痕，精灵颤抖地抱着他。  
“别离开我……”


	13. Chapter 13

黑暗中的流言以惊人的速度成了现实。北方阴影中的低吼和躁动，最终以滚烫的岩浆和喷火的巨龙施行了魔苟斯的恨意。在无月的冬夜如一把烈火将平原和森林烧毁殆尽，只剩令人窒息的烟尘。

掌管黑夜的领主在死亡前的嘴脸中挖出过北方的只言片语，他们说到的吐火的巨虫和舔舐火焰的恶魔，如今在安格班防线上肆意杀掠，骤火比烽火传得更快。

第二天血红的太阳点亮菲纳芬家族的军旗，给雪亮的长矛和盔甲镀上灿烈的鲜血之色，精灵大军中许多战士回望了最后一眼他们热爱的家园，美不胜收的大地从此只是记忆中回闪的梦境，他们之中的大部分再也没有回来。

布鲁斯随王出征，Tyelepelë 在暗红色的晨光中踏破烟尘，它奔跑时的银辉照映着主人的银甲，他和他的军队皆着黑衣，穿戴秘银护甲，宛如从黑暗中现身的愤怒神灵，一路上遇到的半兽人无不闻风而逃，他们带着愤怒和悲痛，对敌人的军队毫不留情，西方之地的荣光依旧在他们眼中闪耀，势不可挡。唯有一位骑行在王侯马边的将军，穿着恩多尔 的子民前所未见的金甲与红披风，平日里与卡尔交好的将士们从未见过他如此威严与荣光的一面。  
迈雅没有再掩饰自己的身份，与芬罗德会和驻军在伊芙林湖边时，卡尔迎着太阳飞升起来，他金色的羽翼宽大如盖，背对着火红的太阳展开翅膀，届时有狂风呼啸而过，有山川震撼波涛涌起的声响，他金色的羽翼中蕴含着比圣树更古老而伟大的力量。在乌尔牟 庇护的湖边，霎时太阳失了色，芬罗德的大军皆目睹着大天使的升起。  
王也走出军帐，崇仰着那个神的降临，“我很庆幸你有卡尔-艾尔，你一早就知道他是迈雅对吗？”

布鲁斯走了过来，一同仰望着他的挚爱之人，那受万众的膜拜之人，“是啊，他是我的光，一直都是……”他低了头，把手按在了佩剑上，最后一次温柔地笑了，他想起了与卡尔有关每一幕画面，他们在库维因恩 湖边的相遇，他以山毛榉为衣冠，众天鹅他在身边盘旋，他们在年轻的世界中自由翱翔，听雨水落在他胸膛上的声音，泛起森林和大海的味道；他在万物之主宰身边神圣伟荣地持着权杖，在暮色中比日后的太阳更明亮；红色的身影抓住了悬崖边望着黑暗的他；在月色下为他作画。那些落在他身上的亲吻，余温久久不散。他还记得第一次卡尔唤他的名：“布鲁斯，教我唱歌吧。”他害羞地笑着跑开了。他驾着缤纷的云彩，向他伸出手：“你愿意上来看那个不一样的天空吗？”我愿意，千次万次。布鲁斯想起他转身回头的微笑，那正是第一日目睹太阳的感觉。愿光明持续到永远。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”见他静滞在门口，芬罗德不由得有些担心。  
“我没事。”布鲁斯又恢复了严肃的神情，“刚刚收到的斥候的消息，多索尼安岌岌可危，费诺里安的防线已经被攻破。现在卡尔表明了他的身份大振军心，不妨让他带我部下三分之一的兵力去希姆凛，支援第一家族的王子们，然后从绕过多索尼安从阿德-嘉兰回来与我们接应，包抄北方来的军队。”黑发的精灵从沙盘上抬起头来，望向他的王。  
室内安静了几秒，然后金发的精灵说，“可以，就这么传令下去。”

卡尔知道这条军令之后，几乎愤怒得将可怜的木桌拍碎。  
“布鲁斯，你怎么可以这样？！”他的双眼是红色的，愤怒中带着绝望的痛苦，“你们在西瑞安河谷孤军奋战有多危险你知道吗！”  
精灵安静又顺从得可怕，他安慰地说道：“就是因为我们难以从后方攻进色瑞赫沼泽，所以才要你，要你带兵从后方攻击他们。”他一只手搭在卡尔的肩膀上，给予他无上的信任，他的神色已经表明他的决定无可逆转，“卡尔，我相信你。”  
他在布鲁斯的态度中败下阵来，痛苦地抱住精灵，无可阻止的第三次死亡的命运无情地嘲弄着他。

 

他们在军阵前分别，魔影一分一秒从北方侵袭下来，泰格林河口已经刮起狂风。  
一个比领主稍矮的青年与卡尔相拥告别，迪克几乎是卡尔看着长大的，他感到此行凶险无比，战场上的告别愈发令卡尔不舍。  
“放心，有我在布鲁斯身边。”他们最后一次相拥的时候，青年这样在卡尔耳边说道，然后他骑上马回到军阵中。  
迈雅当着全军的面摘下布鲁斯的头盔，他的发丝瞬时狂乱地空中飞舞，卡尔轻抚着精灵白皙的面庞，他们黑色和红色的披风交缠在一起，落下了最后一吻。“Melinyel. ”卡尔在布鲁斯耳边说道，像温暖的风注入他的心中。他想来之前的千千万万的岁月竟没有说过一次“我爱你”，遗憾尽在心头。

卡尔来到洛斯蓝平原时看焦枯的荒原和尸骨并不意外，战报迟到太久，一切救援已经来不及了。  
随即，几乎有预感地，黑色的雾从他们四面八方汹涌而起将他们包围，看似无形的黑雾比铁爪更牢地抓住了每一个在其中的精灵，一股寒冷至极的火焰像从地下开始燃烧。  
［汝可知汝已是掌中是物，任我处置？］一个可怖的声音从虚空中传来，在卡尔的头顶化作一簇绿色的火焰。

他曾在诸神之战中大伤了地底诸位炎魔领主，又协助托卡斯 为米尔寇带上脚链和手铐。在众神的唾弃下，爱努中最强的那位，恨透了那日牵着他铐链的卡尔-艾尔。在他得知昔日光彩夺目的神灵被他毁伤的阿尔达牵制住时，他的笑声撼动了安格班的地底。如今这个迈雅力量流失在大地上，又来到他眼前的荒原中，如一个掌中之物，不可谓不是报仇的好时机。他的恨意要化作最尖利的刀锋一点点剥开他的心。

卡尔回应道：［吾生来自由无主，除了至尊者再无人可支配爱努。汝堕入黑暗之道，今此等恣意挥霍一如给予的天赋，必将神形衰弱，届时汝被打出世界之墙也无法弥补汝之过错］  
魔苟斯大笑了起来 ［汝难道不知挥霍者是汝自身吗？吾不会伤害你，也不会在事业完成之前让你离开此地，汝将透过我的视线亲眼目睹汝之所爱皆化为灰烬。］  
就这样卡尔的肉体被禁锢在原地，神识乃被大敌俘获，落在桑格洛锥姆上被迫透过魔苟斯的视线看着安法乌格砾斯上的一切，在凡人无法企及之境，两位神灵开始角力，地狱的火焰和巨灯的光辉各占一方，一个无孔不入渗进每一处土壤再将它燃烧成死亡的烟尘，它企图征服那处在黑暗中如孤岛的灯塔，金色的光芒逐渐被压制、缩小包围。最终那个肩披羽翼的神重重地倒在死亡之土上。  
由着恨意，魔苟斯不仅想要报复他更想征服他，让他跪在他的脚边，看着天使堕落让他感到更加宽慰。


	14. Chapter 14

芬罗德的军队被不可计数的半兽人大军冲散了。一切在陷入不可挽回的地步，他们早已失去王的消息，北方的支援迟迟没有到来，战况之惨烈是他们从未遇到过的。  
布鲁斯身边只剩下最后的六人，在他们身边倒下的战士可以堆积成丘，可是没有人投降，没有人退缩，因为眼前只有死亡这一条路。突然半兽人的攻击停止了，下一秒是令人战栗的嘶吼声：金色的格劳龙。那地底的恶龙之祖，远古以来最为邪恶的翼龙，他喷火烧开尸堆给自己开出一条路，爬行到最后三人面前。  
巨大的眼睑一张一合，布鲁斯望向那充满诡计与恶毒的巨眼，剑从他手中掉落，从那刻起直到巨龙离开，他再无法动弹。  
有种魔法控制住了他的身体，周围的世界顿时陷入晦暗，他的灵赤裸裸地站在恶龙之前，被迫直视那双眼中的景象，接受它的思想。

在他的战栗中景致开始变换，周围的虚空被撕碎，取而代之的是地狱的火焰，两个精灵被钉在刑架上，炎魔的长鞭饶有趣味地在他们身上划过，不深不浅的伤口带去不断的惨叫，凌迟之刑持续了不知多久，最后他们昏死了过去，被扔进地狱的锻造炉，触及火焰的瞬间化作了灰烬。布鲁斯看到的是他的父母，可是毫无触动。

卡尔在安格班被凌虐，他在火红的太阳下被抽离了所有的力量，以钢筋之链将其缚在桑格洛锥姆，那些半兽人涌到他身边，像黑压压的泥流淹没了他的身形。然后他被释放，在经历烈火和寒冰的酷刑之后活生生被折断翅膀，他拖着带血残肢趴在魔苟斯脚下。

他们回到了色瑞赫沼泽，安静得像是死亡的奏歌，被杀的精灵和半兽人横七竖八地堆在地上，尸堆最上那个被长矛刺穿全身的精灵有着一头罕见的金发。他俊美的王以这种惨烈的死法葬身黑暗之物恶心的魔爪。

在虚空中的布鲁斯感受不到一丝丝情感的波动，他只能木然地接受这些，尽管他感觉自己的灵魂快要在无物之境被焚烧，但是有一股更宏大的力量在他周围抵抗着恶龙的视线。

突然一切情感都涌了上来，他回到了现实世界，格劳龙不见了取而代之的是更多的半兽人汹涌而上。布鲁斯的形体就快承受不住灵魂的颤抖和来自虚空的怒火，突然恢复的感情让他没有再多思考就用平生最敏捷和暴力的手法砍到了第一个冲向他的兽人，可是溅到他身上的血液却是鲜红色的。

鲜红色的。

温热的血液比刀剑更锋利地刺痛了他。

在他耳边亦不在他的身边的一个声音放肆地大笑起来，得意又放荡,［如今我已完成我的使命，你可仔细看好你杀的究竟是谁？］

一切幻象都散去了，如撤布景。色彩哗啦哗啦地抖落在他面前。

格劳龙已经离开，布鲁斯没法去看死在他剑下的人，他曾是他在黑暗中的救赎和温存的爱，他欢乐的知更鸟，他视如己出的养子。他像被一道闪电击中，孤零零地立在战场上一动不动。他想哭，却没有眼泪；他想撕心裂肺地哭喊，却发不了声。如在贫瘠的荒原中任风沙吹袭，在冰川中由雪割裂他的身形。那一瞬间他一头乌黑的长发化作雪白，以肉眼可见的速度隐褪。  
“没想到汝竟愚蠢至此，将自己的力量融入那精灵的灵中，他本可在格劳龙的注视下在虚空中湮灭，可如今却要承受千万载岁月的负担，这都是因汝而起。不过此一来，更令我满意。”魔苟斯走到卡尔身前，松开了他的禁锢，“汝可以走了，去承受这个美丽的阿尔达的重负吧，切记汝所爱之人将永世为你承受弑亲之痛。”  
卡尔虚弱地倒在焦黑一片的草原上。他无比清醒，该死的清醒。  
他化身成巨鹰的模样，迎着疾风飞向西方，长鸣着撕破战场上厚重的烟雾，如今的沼泽印证了格劳龙的幻象，安静得令人战栗，布鲁斯如一座斑驳沧桑的石像立在那里，他的灵魂被牢牢禁锢在肉体中。迪克的尸体还没凉，而布鲁斯极快地隐褪着抑或成为一个孤独苍老的幽魂，介于生死之间。此刻卡尔情愿布鲁斯的灵魂如火焰般炽热，将他的躯体燃烧成烟随风而逝，而不是冰凉得几乎静止。  
卡尔将少年埋葬在刚多林的群峰之间，他美丽的躯体将腐朽于尘土。他没有预料到他在年轻时死去的命运竟是这般悲惨，他不再羡慕迪克永远尝不到失落之痛，如果可以他愿付出所有让布鲁斯的孩子好好活下去，哪怕最后他不得不目睹他衰老死亡，离开世界   
迪克的灵魂就要离开这具肉体了，卡尔能看见他，少年依旧是最美丽的模样，他招着手对卡尔说再见，他在世界的时间不多了。  
“其实最后死在布鲁斯手上，比我料想得好呢。卡尔，不要为我的离去难过，我终于获得了自由不是吗？”迪克笑着离开了，卡尔跪在他的坟冢前，“记得我曾说过的，在我走之后照顾好布鲁斯，我相信你会做得比我好。”这一回迪克没有穿着他的蓝黑制服。  
他渡过了大海，卡尔只能看见一道轻盈的白光在暮色中离去，抓不住他的一丝痕迹。

大鹰落在精灵面前，化作人形，他执起精灵半透明的手，可是布鲁斯没有丝毫反应，卡尔亲吻他的额头，那双木然的双眼不曾转动。

第一次，神落下了眼泪。

 

［你疯了吗？ ］ 卡尔第一个想到的是在天堂岛的戴安娜，他需要她的帮助。  
他们在隐秘之境中以精神的交流说了许多。卡尔把布鲁斯带回独孤堡垒，不久戴安娜也来了。  
“我必须要这么做，不然在我们到维林诺之前布鲁斯就彻底隐褪了。”  
男子将精灵放到水晶台上，在孤堡的中心五彩的水晶柱如有了生命，将他托起。那具身体的边缘开始模糊，宛如世间的一道残影。  
“戴安娜，求你了，求你一定要帮我，我能想到的只有你了。”  
最后那位女神只是叹气，却还是答应了卡尔的请求。  
“你不欠这个世界的，阿尔达不值得你这么做。”  
“我欠他，太多了。”

卡尔走进水晶台的光圈，他的源源不断的力量流失在世界中，它们在布鲁斯的身边化作碎金般的迷雾。


	15. Chapter 15

［Kal-El, 你来我的花园有何事相求？你难道不该在尘世之地完成自己的夙愿吗？］卡尔跪在瑁隆树下，这里的君王很少以实形现身，他总是在人们入睡时潜入他们的思绪，化作他们最渴望之物。  
终于，缥缈的声音化作一个人形。伊尔牟 的银发垂落到地上，如安根在土壤里。长青的花园堕入夜色，也有银色和蓝色的灯盏将它照亮。阿尔达之中一切曾有过、已绝迹的或现存的生灵，依旧在罗瑞恩中徜徉。美丽到极致的花园便是这般。  
［Kal-El, 你最炽热、最可望不可及的梦是什么？］  
梦是欲望遨游的海洋，方知纵是强大如维拉，也需舒展欲望，方能缓解疲惫，抛开这个世界的重担。

他梦到自己在蓝色的绒花中奔跑，迈开每一步都像与云朵擦身。这花海似没有尽头地广大，天空是金黄色的有稻谷的香甜。高过他头顶的玉米地出现了，却开着无尽的小花，也是金色的，夹杂着红和白。温润的、迷失的、缱绻的、爱恋的，都是这个世界的味道，他可以躺在干草堆上一觉沉沉地睡下去，不必担心第二天的太阳会在哪里升起，因为一切都是好的，就像它们应该成为的模样。他没有朋友，孑然一身，感到无比自在。这是完全的满足，再无欲求。  
然后布鲁斯出现了，和这片野地一样地自然而美丽。他向他走来，不着一丝一缕，天地都是他的衣裳，景色黯淡了下来，蓝绒花像萤火般亮起。卡尔满足地闭上眼睛，这样他就能看见在伊尔门 永不褪去的繁星，布鲁斯的气息在他的嘴边，犹如花香，他在那里歌唱抑或是起舞，比他见过的更轻盈美丽。再没有任何忧伤和烦恼侵袭他，在野地中只为他一人蹁跹，漾起的花朵都在为他赞叹，化作裙摆久久不舍离去。

月色落在他的眉梢，在光洁的石板上，昔日闪耀夺目的大天使收拢了他发散的光芒，安宁如石像。  
卡尔起身离开了罗瑞恩，在月色中只有树叶被风吹鼓的声响。  
灵魂的旅程还有一站，他徒步走向那空旷的殿堂，知晓一切的神灵已在那里等他。  
“汝之爱沉沦于魔咒和悲痛之中，若要医治他唯有让他忘记生命中曾有过的一切悲伤。他没有泪水，你就要用泪水洗盥他全身；他没有声音，你就要日夜呼唤他的名；他看不见世界，你要带他翻山越林，走过每一处池塘与森林。Kal-El，纵是如此，还有一件事需你去做：你需将你所剩无多的神力给予他，从此他的命运再与你无法分离，而你从此不再拥有大能者之伟力，你可愿意？”  
Kal-El……  
Kal-El，这本是你的名，Cála Elen 闪耀的星辰，每当有人说起这个名字，他们可不知道那是以你之名唤我之姓。  
“我愿意。”   
他从审判之环走下，在初升的朝阳中化作金色的碎屑。

 

秋日的瑁珑树下，精灵一袭白衣，灿烂的埃拉诺花别在他发间。他抚摸着银灰色的树干，以耳倾听树木的低诉，淡色的妮芙瑞迪尔长满了绿色的小丘，布鲁斯站在星星点点的白花上，银白色的斗篷似将他裹在云彩中。  
从天空归来的卡尔收起翅膀，落在松软的草坪上。  
布鲁斯从未见过迈雅金色的瞳仁，如有生命的金属无穷无尽地流转，他站在日光下——理应如此，邀他同往无暇的天空。他被微风吹拂着，腼腆地伸出他白皙的手，随即那双手被另一双温暖有力的手握住。他们去看日船的桅杆，走到月船的甲板，还有那不变的星辰，就像在星火阑珊的暮色中他第一次领略那样。  
“你叫什么名？”  
他温柔可爱得如五月的花朵，像四月的春风。他的发丝上再没有风霜，岁月也不曾留下痕迹。  
“Kal-El”  
他要他干净得像梦中最纯洁的星光，不沾染一丝凡俗的气息，在他休息的片刻有他如清亮的泉水的歌声，如一只白天鹅，栖息在永远清澈透亮的池塘边。

在罗瑞恩，在梦之国土，忘却一切悲伤。  
听，在他们安眠之前百花已经绽放，夜莺开始啼唱。

 

END

后记见下一章


	16. 后记

首先感谢给予这篇文灵感的摩城太太的《Young And Beautiful》超蝙三部曲之一、《精灵宝钻》、《中洲历史故事》、《魂断威尼斯》、《柏拉图对话录：会饮篇》、《悲剧的诞生》、《作为意志和表象的世界》以及DComics等等。还有在写文过程中给予鼓励支持的朋友们。  
这不是一部走剧情向或是探讨人物心理的同人小说，作为我第一篇中长篇它走了十分特殊的道路。正如在开篇所说，我只想讨论美与痴迷。

关于卡尔-艾尔和布鲁斯

这里的卡尔-艾尔绝不是一个慈悲济世的超级英雄，他甚至是一个自私的神。他本是一个高高在上的圣灵，参透了世界的玄妙，也不乏智慧与力量。在面对诺多族的出奔以及他们亲族残杀时他没有表示怜悯，如果有，只会是感到惋惜。  
如《精灵宝钻》中所述：“一首深沉、宽阔又优美，却舒缓而又糅合了无法衡量的哀伤，它的美主要源于此。”这大概便是诸神的视角以“审美的眼光”看待世界。精灵的哀伤丰富了他们的美，这也是卡尔一开始所认同的。  
卡尔自以为曾经他畏缩不前是害怕那必然的分离带来的苦涩，其实不然。在我看来，卡尔不去干涉布鲁斯的生活，任由他陷入哀伤、卷入厄运，是因为以神的视角观察大地上的生物，他们会发出赞叹“他们是生动而美丽的”，哀伤和愤怒都是个体意志的体现，情感的变化在诸神之中尤为珍贵，他们而看着他们卷入无法抗拒的命运，沉沦起伏，观众——那诸神，如欣赏一出悲剧般，作为在阿尔达世界中的一种慰藉，因为他们的命运不与阿尔达不同，可他们的力量却与大地相联。他们爱着这个世界的同时，在时间的磨砺下也必然会厌倦这个世界，疲倦的神愈发渴望生意盎然之物，在他们身上，神灵能一窥自己的欲望和对美善的追求。  
他从高处漠然地看待世界小舞台上的戏剧，到最后心甘情愿地放弃自己的力量，进入戏剧的世界，与物质世界融为一体，这个过程在冷漠的神祇看来是一种堕落，甚至魔苟斯也更愿意看他这般沦落且丧失自身完善的秩序。他从无情到有情，从爱整个世界到爱一个人，他的神性在削弱，人性在增长。  
并且至始至终卡尔都在回避一个问题：他想要什么？  
那么就要考虑他和布鲁斯的爱情。  
如果爱是对自己贫乏之物的追求，作为神灵的他几乎无欲无求，他自身已经达到完善，他自身便是永恒与美的象征。  
如果他们相爱依旧有可能，卡尔爱的是作为精灵那会变化的灵魂，爱他的生意盎然，那正是他自身缺乏之物，如托马斯曼所说：“思想最深刻者，爱那最生意盎然之物；深谙世故者，懂得至高完美；最终，智者依恋美的事物。”布鲁斯爱的是卡尔所代表的光辉和永恒，哪怕是见过双圣树光辉的高等精灵，在他们落寞之后依旧时时向往着远古时的荣光，高等精灵与爱努的思想境界上的差别，因着他们本质的不同，不可跨越。卡尔正是那个可以给予精灵以慰藉的神，在文中所述：“而其中伴随着的变异和悲伤愈发加重他们灵魂的负担和肉体的消磨，他们开始渴望不变的光辉，唯有纯净的静美方能抚慰他们的心灵。”况且，他们初遇的时光本身就是布鲁斯生命中最美好的一段岁月。  
在这一层情感的羁绊上，可以说卡尔对于布鲁斯的爱是酒神式的迷醉，在文中多次以葡萄与美酒和卡尔所做之雕塑暗示了，“他的狂乱之神再次允诺他自由之身”。受困于一亚，爱努从不曾真正自由过，但是在精神的狂乱与迷醉中他能获得释放，甚至梦这一让欲望畅游之物也能如此。卡尔爱上布鲁斯的不仅仅是美，更因为在他痴迷的过程中纵使他的精神愈发受困于大地，却自以为获得了自由，放纵不羁的愉悦也使得卡尔愈发迷恋布鲁斯。而布鲁斯对卡尔的爱是日神式的，爱他静观的美好，“远古无与伦比的光辉就这样只留存在他一人体内，那些久久凝望他的精灵总会在心中浮现纯洁无暇的图景，那呼唤他们回望过去的辉煌的声音如此强烈，以至于让他们情愿迷失在一片圣光中直到世界终结。”我不知道是否可以说，卡尔是布鲁斯世间一个逃避痛苦的避风港。  
回到那个困扰卡尔一生的问题：他想要什么？一开始他无欲无求，最后他的欲求将他自身毁灭（在某种意义上来说的确如此），他可以不要求对方爱自己，却渐渐不能接受他悲惨的命运。他从静观布鲁斯的美好，到最后他要想对方幸福，他从一个旁观者渐渐成为了一个参与者，“入世”的过程也是他“陨落”的过程。在神的角度看来，人性算什么？人类的感情不乏伟大却多与盲目的冲动相伴与理性相悖，作为一出悲剧中的角色此条件使他鲜活生动，作为一个神则是自身的沦丧，从他在坚冰海峡第一次扭转布鲁斯死亡的命运开始，他已经被除去了神籍。他的爱是与布鲁斯共度一生的意愿，可是横在他们之间的是超越世界边界的别离，卡尔的决定绝不是明智的，或许也由此可见，感情的冲动最终走向无可控制和崩坏的地步。卡尔一开始答不上来他想要什么，以“欣赏美和善”为搪塞的借口——殊不知这一理性思考的结果只是他感性体会的一个照映，由此可见在卡尔的内心深处的“人性”一直都留存着，他并不是一个合格的神——但是在最后当他说出他愿意为布鲁斯放弃一切的时候，暗含的台词就是他欲求之物唯他而已。

关于梦境

曼督斯给卡尔预言他又三次机会改变布鲁斯死亡的命运，但是最后一次他究竟改变了吗？这个答案是棱模两可的。  
看似他们最后到达维林诺，在命运的主宰下，卡尔彻底放弃自己的身为爱努的尊严，以换来布鲁斯的生命，并且在罗瑞恩布鲁斯得到治愈，但是也必须忘记生命中有过的一切悲伤（这与众神给露西恩的选择相似），同时也必然第忘记许多与卡尔有关的事，因为布鲁斯对卡尔的爱也不可说没含有悲伤，至于他们最后是否会忆起前尘，我想这自有命运定夺。  
尾声以卡尔在伊尔牟的花园中探寻自己梦的奥秘开头，似乎也暗示着之后他们的相遇他们在维林诺的生活皆是一场梦，在前文也有暗示“布鲁斯走了过来，一同仰望着他的挚爱之人，那受万众的膜拜之人，‘是啊，他是我的光，一直都是……’他低了头，把手按在了佩剑上，最后一次温柔地笑了，他想起了与卡尔有关每一幕画面，他们在库维因恩湖边的相遇，他以山毛榉为衣冠，众天鹅他在身边盘旋，他们在年轻的世界中自由翱翔，听雨水落在他胸膛上的声音，泛起森林和大海的味道；他在万物之主宰身边神圣伟荣地持着权杖，在暮色中比日后的太阳更明亮；红色的身影抓住了悬崖边望着黑暗的他；在月色下为他作画。那些落在他身上的亲吻，余温久久不散。他还记得第一次卡尔唤他的名：‘布鲁斯，教我唱歌吧。’他害羞地笑着跑开了。他驾着缤纷的云彩，对他伸出手：‘你愿意上来看那个不一样的天空吗？’我愿意，千次万次。布鲁斯想起他转身回头的微笑，那正是第一日目睹太阳的感觉。愿光明持续到永远。”在骤火之战时布鲁斯似乎已经感到那不可避免的结局，他看见卡尔在万众面前飞升，回想起了他生命中与他有关的点点滴滴美好，仿佛濒死前记忆的回闪，想起卡尔怎样化作他生命中的光如同现在在万众面前那样。“他最后一次低头温柔地笑了”，我想这已说明布鲁斯此后并未真正得到治愈，他的灵魂在世界中不生不灭，却陷入诅咒化为死灰，与死亡无异。  
其实无论布鲁斯是否得到治愈，最后在罗瑞恩的生活都是卡尔的“梦”。他可以治愈布鲁斯过往的伤，但是被剥夺了记忆的他纵有静美却永远失去了卡尔最一开始所欣赏的自由意志和生意盎然，他不再是完整的自然不会有真正的和谐。卡尔只是给自己营造了一个梦境，让他与自己的爱人活在一个永恒的美梦中不再醒来。如果布鲁斯没有得到治愈，卡尔也会去罗瑞恩睡下，梦境迟早会成为他必要的救赎。这么来说，最后的梦方是卡尔真正的堕落，对自己初心的放弃，他只愿抓住布鲁斯的残影，逃避了现世的可怖结局。但是这一切对于卡尔已无所谓，他活在梦里，他可以浑然不知，甚至避开了阿尔达的终结带来的分离。

最后

布鲁斯作为人类会老去会死亡，而作为精灵的他则永远青春美丽，这也是当初我选择宝钻AU的原因之一。第一幕在我脑海中落成的画面是布鲁斯和卡尔在罗瑞恩的花园奔跑，他们的笑声如碎阳一样令人心醉，我想写给超蝙一个永恒美好的结局，那么布鲁斯就当一个永生的精灵吧，卡尔-艾尔就做一个真正的“人间之神”吧，于是就有了这篇故事。可是在我下笔时，却发现无论如何他们的结局都不可避免悲伤与分离，在主世界是如此，在阿尔达世界也是如此，大概这就是神与人永远不可调和的命运。  
我究竟想在文中表达什么呢？有时候言语落定的那刻，其中的世界就开始自我生长，词、句之间就是最大的真实，在第一刻进入这个世界时，它就在瞬间落成。以情驱笔写下后，当我再反思它的主旨，大概便是：在尘世人需要美的救赎。 

在拉丁语中Fāma既是形式，也是美丽。我想对我们所爱之人说：  
Fāma glōriaque esse. 你是荣光与美好。

 

 

2017.7.23-8.23  
Vealin


	17. 番外一 （pwp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在第二章和第三章之间的一些事  
> 一个可能你们没有发现的空中小飞车

他的肩峰抚上去光滑，但又能清醒地感受到那张美丽肉体之下骨头的形状和附近动脉温暖有力地搏动的触感。

迈雅有些许迟疑，从遇见这个精灵开始发生的事情再向他不可预知的方法发展。再一次地，他感受到了未知的愉悦。

在他思绪飞升的千分之一秒之后，他听到了精灵几乎是不可闻的鼻音，那只是一声轻轻的吐气，美丽的脸庞侧了过去，下颌到胸骨这不过几寸的距离以一种更白皙灵巧的方式展现了出来——他想到了刚才与他告别的天鹅，它们扑棱着翅膀远去却给他带来了他。

他的一只手一直抵着精灵左胸下方的位置，用自己的脸颊和双唇去描绘他的躯体。有些微凉，水的缘故。  
这具像他一般的形体，温顺地躺在卵石上，几乎是不可思议地看着精灵，迈雅感到无名的幸福与美好，比他自己的形体更加美好。

世界非常的寂静，连他们的呼吸声也不怎入耳，他喜欢轻轻抚过他的胸膛、小腹，背脊，分开他修长的双腿，用自己身体的每一寸去感受它们，他也发现精灵喜欢这样，他还发现卵石太凉，于是把精灵抱起，从腰侧搂住，用自己的体温烘干他身上余韵未散的水汽，于此同时他惊喜地发现在他精致的腰侧下方的臀更柔软丰满。他换了一种姿势，用臂弯圈着他的精灵，慢慢上到最高的山毛榉也触及不到的地方。为了防止掉下去，精灵双腿紧紧夹着迈雅的腰，他感到自己的小腹紧紧贴着他火热的胸膛，紧贴还远远不够，就像触摸让他觉得意犹未尽一般。精灵攀在他的脖子上，在抖动的睫毛短暂地挣扎之后他睁开了双眼，望进他的思绪中不可自拔。

他招来叶子和花做成这个晴朗的夜空中的云朵，用温暖的力量在他们周围形成一个保护罩，好让精灵也能在空中站立。

他的双手从锁骨临摹到精灵的下颌，精灵随他的动作扬起的头被他俘获，只需要他的拇指轻轻掰下他的下巴

——终于吻上了他。起先只是触碰，迷惑和探索。渐渐他们都发现那比空气于他们更重要。

起初触摸比吻更多，触摸让他无限地流连，就像这样的接触和索取却留不下一丝一毫的印迹。他需要亲吻他，在短暂的几分钟内留下更鲜红的印迹，然后随着精灵的自愈力它们又还给他一个洁白如初的他。看来亲吻还是不够，倒是抚摸是更纵情的方式，但在一些地方是例外，尤其当他抬起精灵的双腿亲吻到他大腿的内侧和小腹下方的时候。他能感到他加快的血流，微微吐吸出轻吟的叹息，带着颤抖的尾音。

他像温柔得融化在云里了。

可是这个晴朗的夜空没有云。迈雅突然觉得他们少了什么，比喻是他发展想象力的工具。  
他将自己的周身化作云，带来轻纱罩在他们身上。可是精灵不喜欢那样。他停下了在他身下的的动作转而摘下了他们身上的纱，放任它们飘向大地，他只是迷恋地用肉体紧贴着，摩挲着对方的，带着无名之处响起的节奏与他共舞。  
迈雅把保护罩撤去了，  
他托着精灵的髋骨，让他坐在自己身上，  
这是重力。让雨水落下让风呼吸让树木笔直生长的重力。  
他能感受到对方身体随他的触摸而升温，变得粉红。精灵的呼吸在急促起来。在空中缠绵地吻他。  
他不知道这一切是为什么，就像遇到了他，在这片美丽的大地上。  
他感到第一次，这种美好的滋味不同于大地的赞美，更加让他沉迷。  
他想进入他，起先他将自己的身形幻化，他变成了一道纯粹的光，将精灵裹在其中。不，他看到了他惊恐的神色。不，他想看到他沉醉而快乐的神色。  
重新变回肉形的他思索着刚才每一步探索时精灵的反应。他从下而上托着他的腰，双手变幻出繁花拥簇在他的胸膛上。带着迷人的味道，精灵的雪白的身体变的粉红，在花瓣和草叶反复摩擦过他的胸前涨红的乳首，他纵情地战栗、呻吟，在他向后仰去时，他被托住被支撑着，如被无尽的快感的包围，深陷在黑夜的波涛里，在漩涡中心沉沦。  
在离星星最近的地方做爱，他不敢侧过身，不能离开这里。身下唯一的支柱是这个会飞的迈雅，或者不管他是谁。  
精灵往下望了一眼，黑黢黢的大地让他有些害怕，小心地伏在这个男人身上。  
他的发丝带上了体温的热度垂落在迈雅的胸膛上，若有若无地划过他挺立的乳首。他的面颊应该从失了血色的象牙白变成了粉红的玉石色。迈雅见他身上的精灵低伏着喘息，不禁停下了下身的动作，那每一下随着重力不可抗拒的起伏，他一定是累了，他感到怜惜，也许今晚足够了。  
他腾出一只抚弄精灵下身的手，那上面已经湿漉漉地满是他刚才高潮后的液体。他将他的头发拨开，抚摸起他的脸庞，当手指从颧骨到嘴唇时精灵含住了他的手指，一根，然后更多，没有眼神的交流，他们沉迷在彼此的美丽的身体中。精灵坐了起来，撑在迈雅健硕的臂膀上，自己挺动了起来。每一次比他刚才更激烈更深入，空气中弥漫他们交合时拍打的水声。  
他看着他坐在自己身上忘情地抚慰自己，在快感中难以自制地呻吟出声，像电流一样贯穿了他全身的喜悦的颤抖。直到他射在他体内，那小穴不足以容纳这些爱液滑腻腻地顺着他们交缠的肢体从空中落下去。

他太美妙了。

迈雅决定让这初次体验的欢愉再延长一些，在精灵第二次高潮之后他们回到了地面。在他们进入水中之后，在凉意让精灵完全清醒之前，他让这高潮之后的余韵延长成一场缠绵的性爱。他觉得自己应该已经明白了这一词的含义，在他接吻时窥探了精灵的记忆。

在冰与火的双重奏歌下，他彻底沦陷在欲望的海洋中，他想叫这个人或神的名字，抓住他的名字是与这个世界的联系。可是他不知道！这积抑的欲望愈发狂暴地席卷着他全身，此刻他只想要更多更多......

他们会有时间，在星光下的草地上，在芦苇荡中，在每一个雨后的永夜中缠绵，就像这是持续到永远的事。


End file.
